


Remember Me.

by palishere



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abduction, Control, M/M, Rape, Torchwood - Freeform, force, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does Jack know you're back?"<br/>"He will" John reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs "Put these on.. now"<br/>"You're joking" Ianto shot John an unimpressed look.</p>
<p><b> EDIT:</b><br/>Just like to let everyone know that there is a story being uploaded that is a parody to this piece. a reader came to me asking if she could re-write it but put a comedy spin on it and of course, I said yes. :) I have been watching and keeping an eye on it. She is an awesome writer and has re-writen my work better than I could ;)</p>
<p><span class="u"> <b> check it out here: </b></span><br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11937768/1/Forget-You</p>
<p>I'd also like to thank <b>When_you_fail</b>(A03) and <b>AussieTurtle</b> (Fanfiction) for helping me along with this and helping edit etc. They have some awesome work and I suggest checking them both out!! :)</p>
<p>Finally, I am likely going to re-edit this story as I finally have a storyline to go with it... It originated as random drabbles... :) And now I have some awesome ideas to go with it... Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for checking my work out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping Ianto Jones

Chapter One.

Ianto pulled up outside his small apartment, carrying two brown paper bags in one hand and struggling to find his keys with his other. 'Click' Ianto nudged the door open with his leg and dropped the grocery bags on the table, a few fruits scattered themselves over the table, Ianto caught an orange as it fell. he sighed as he sat it in his fruit bowl. Another two bags awaited him in his car, Ianto made his way to collect them. However, was cut off. There was a figure standing at Iantos screen door, Ianto watched as the figure let himself in and froze in the site of the gun as it was raised to him.

"Hello eye candy" John smiled. "it's been a little while, how have you coped without me"

Ianto wasn't expecting a home visit from John, of all people. "I've been fine. What do you want, John? why are you here?" Ianto didn't believe in carrying a weapon in his home, now he wish he did.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest? thought you'd have better manners" John teased.

"It's how i treat uninvited guests. what are you doing here?" Ianto's eyes darted between John and his handgun.

"oh, i've just come to collect a few...Goods." John said looking Ianto up and down. Ianto started feeling uncomfortable.

"Does Jack know your back?"

"He will..." John reached into his pocket pulling out a set of handcuffs. "..Put these on, now"

"Your joking." Ianto shot John an unimpressed look.

John cocked the gun and aimed at Iantos shoulder "I've never been more serious" he threw the cuffs to Ianto "pick them up.. Put them on... quickly now, i have an agenda to keep..."

"Your joking." Ianto felt sick as he picked the cuffs up, locking one hand in place.

"BE-hind your back... if you will" John smiled.

"Your unbelievable, When Jack finds you, he's going to have a field day" Ianto locked his other hand in place. John put his gun in his hoister. and made his way over to Ianto. face-to-face. eye-to-eye. Just the way John liked it.

"Your ride awaits you" John said as he took in the feeling of hatred Ianto was drilling into him with his stare.

Ianto didn't reply, he knew it wasn't going to help him in the long run. "We need to move quickly eye-candy, we need to make another house call" John pushed Ianto through the front door.


	2. Kidnapping Owen Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has Ianto but he wants Owen too...

Owen was preparing himself for bed, switching his TV off and taking a last glance over the city. he could see his half naked body reflecting through the window. It'd been a full day, he'd lost count of the Weevils they had sent underground. He set his gun down on his kitchen table, before he turned to hit the lights.

There was a light taping at the door. "who is it?" Owen called out. No answer. Owen flicked his lights back on and headed to the table to collect his gun. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Owen... it's just me..I-Ianto..." Ianto swallowed hard.

"Ianto?...what are you doin-" Owen stopped in his tracks as he swung the door open and saw John holding Ianto in place, gun to his head.

"John! What are you doing here!" Owen was taken off guard.

"Doctor Harper. Hope we're not interupting anything...Thought, we were in the area, saw your light on"

"Ianto..Are you alright?"

Ianto nodded slowly. John shifted the gun to Iantos temple "See it's the same story with all you Torchwood-type..you all, Leave your guns on the table" John smiled.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying not to show how far his stomach has sunk, Ianto hoped the whole ride that Owen had his gun on him. 'Guess thats why John got me to do the talking...' Ianto sighed.

A stand still moment. John grabbed Ianto by his hair forcing his head back, and aimed his gun at Owen. 'shit' Owen thought and he prepared for a blow. it was normally him who took a bullet. He took long-deep breathes, and clenched his fists.

"Doctor Harper... hands behind your back and on your knees... please" John asked politely.

"Or what.. You'll shoot? You'll kill Yanto?" Owen said as he raised his arms to his head and got down on one knee.

"pretty much, yeah."

"your fucking kidding me. What's your problem you bastard?"

John nudged Iantos knee forcing him down. not moving the gun from Owens torso.

"no problem, Doctor Harper...I just like pretty things" he made his way over and handcuffed Owens hands. the words made Owen shudder. John thought there was only one thing to do in a moment like this, make things worse. "You must've known i was coming... Your not wearing a shirt..."

"buggar off!" Owen snapped.

"I do like a man with a bit of...Bite!" John got uncomfortably close to Owen.

"Get away from me!" Owen growled again. he attempted to knock John with his shoulder, all the good it would do. John just took hand of his shoulders and held him still as he leant in close to Owens ears.

"I always have fancied you Doctor..." John teased.

"Sod off!" Owen shuddered, and tensed his back.

"Get away from him" Ianto piped up.

"Ianto..."

Their eyes locked, each trying to tell the other, they'd prefer it be them. John stopped their staring contest by putting a sack over Owens head. Ianto immediately gave his attention to John.

"Why are you doing this? You know it won't get you anywhere..."

John pulled his other black sack from his pocket. "Don't place your bets too early..." he put the bag over Iantos head and hoisted the boys up and lead them out the door.


	3. The best of times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has Owen and Ianto. But what does he really want with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like extending this and I may do in the future.

'Only bloody John Hart would attempt a stupid act such as kidnapping Jacks lover and Doctor...' Owen silently cursed in his mind, all the way to their new holiday home.

Neither the boys spoke, knowing it wouldn't do any good. They felt the car pull to a stop. 'Thank fuck..how long have we been driving...' Owen wished he could free his hands, really give John a surprise when he opened that door.

John dragged Owen from the van. closed the van-door and pushed him inside the abandoned warehouse. He sat Owen down on a chair, chaining his legs and arms making it near impossible for Owen to move. Owen listened as Johns footsteps became faint as disappeared outside. He then tested the restraints. 'this is going nowhere...' he thought.

John shoved Ianto through the doors and Ianto fell to the ground with a thud. "Get up!" John barked, he forced Ianto to his feet and stood him in front of a chair behind Owens. John hated Ianto with a passion, he tore the sack from his head and stared at him with hateful eyes.

"Your Jack's everything... We're going to have the best time, just the three of us"

Ianto had met John many-a-time before. and knew when it came to John, he wasn't someone with a lot of patience, it never took long for John to become violent. He was quick to learn that again. as John delt a blow into Ianto's abdomen, forcing the air from his lungs. John pushed Ianto back onto his seat. He always enjoyed harming Ianto, it made him feel somewhat better. he tied Ianto to the chair, leaving him gasping for air.

"What did you do, you bastard?" Owen snapped.

"It's fine..." Ianto coughed.

John smirked at Ianto's words, turning his attention to Owen, He thought he might as well have just a little fun. John removed the Sack and ran his fingers down Owens chest.

"Don't you bloody touch me, you Perv!" Owen struggled against his binds.

John leant in closer towards Owen, making him feel more uncomfortable. "Get... away from me."

"But you smell so nice..." John teased. Owen felt the goosebumps rise as he watched John lean in closer towards him.

"Fuck off!" Owen growled as he attempted to pull away.

John rested his hand on Owen's inner thigh and whispered to Owen.

"We're going to have the **best** time..."


	4. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the mind games begin...  
> John phones Jack for old times sake ... Or so Jack thinks...

"I wonder if Jack knows your both missing yet? Shall we ask him?" John retrieved his phone. "If either of you speak out of turn..." He cocked his gun. "..Let's just say.. I won't kill you...but it will hurt..."

Jack answered his phone after one ring.

"Jack, How are you these days?"

"John! what do you want?" He sounded irritated to be hearing from the former time agent.

Ianto and Owen both wanted to call out, but both had their eyes fixed on Johns gun, they knew John wouldn't hesitate to harm them.

"Just a small chat… It's been a while…"

"You didn't answer my question John…" Jack sighed.

"You don't even ask how I am anymore... once upon a time, you used to care" John was genuinely upset, It'd been years since Jack had even asked how he was.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Johns comment 'he wonders why…'

"Are you in Cardiff?" Jack asked, attempting to sound like he cared.

"I am…Been taking in the views…enjoying the foods…having a good time" John flashed a wink and his hostages.

A small silence fell John listened to Jack breathe through the phone, he hadn't heard Jacks voice since the last time he was in Cardiff. And that didn't end on a good note. Neither will this time.

"what time is it?" Jack asked.

"it's early..err.." John looked at his watch "2:53AM.."

"It's been nice chatting John…." Jack smiled. He denied his feelings for John, he missed the former time agent. Missed their games, their power and the sex was always amazing. Jack recalled a few favourite memories.

"we should…catch up, soon"

Owen and Ianto couldn't believe what they were listening to, like two old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. 'what is he planning….' Ianto thought rolling his eyes. Owen sighed wondering how to get that gun from John.

"why are you calling me?" Jack sighed

"Why don't you meet me for a mid-night snack... and i'll show you what i want.."

"Good-byeee John~" Jack emphasized his words, letting John know he wasn't interested.

John aimed the Gun at Ianto. "Speak. Eye-candy"

"Jaaack!" Ianto yelled out. Fearing for his life.

Jack closed his eyes. And hoped he was hearing things.

John pressed the gun to Ianto's head "Don't let him hang up"

"Jack! Don't hang up ...It's Ianto! Please!" Ianto began to feel the sweat on his forehead building.

"I know who it is..." Jack sighed, trying to mask his uncertainty. ".. John, why are you doing this? what do you want?"

"I want to see you Jack…Is that too much to ask?"

"when?"

"I'll let you know-"

"John!"

"what Jack?"

"Don't do this…" Jacks voice was stern.

"Don't do what Jack?"

"Don't hurt a hair on his head.." Jack felt a lump in his throat but managed to hide it.

John smiled. He was going to do much more that hurt Iantos hair. He was already eyeing off Ianto's pride.

"whatever you say..."

John hung up on Jack.

"I see you didn't have the balls to tell him i was here too" Owen glared.

"don't feel too hurt, I'm sure he's about to find out" John held up Owens phone as it rang with Jacks name across the screen.


	5. The phone call - Owens here too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knows Johns in town. Jack knows he has Ianto.  
> Now, Jack knows he has Owen too...  
> But why?

John made his way to Owens side. and put the gun to his shoulder. "How's about we play a game with Jack?" The phone died off as Jack received Owens message bank. "When Jack phones back, I want you to convince him that your snug at home and make him believe that you're not here with me" John lowered his head and whispred "..If you don't want to do it for yourself, just remember how much i would love to shoot Ianto right now.."

"Your a sick, lonely man John..." Owen hissed.

Owens phone went off again.

"Now, remember, it's early hours of the morning, your tired..."

John answered the phone.

"Owen, i need you down here Now...Johns in town..and he's got Ianto..." There was definately urgency in Jack voice.

Owen paused in disgust as John pressed the gun into his shoulder, a soft reminder to do as he was told.

"That Bastard!, I'll be there as quick as i can" Owen tried his hardest to sound convincing, he didn't want Ianto to pay the price.

"Be quicker...every second Iantos with him...is a second i don't want to think about.."

Jack hung up and put his hands in his head. John laughed, raised his gun and struck Owen with the back of it.

Owen spat out any blood that lingered in his mouth. "What the bloody hell was that for?.. I thought I was pretty convincing..."

"You were..He really believes you'll be at your precious hub in a few minutes...'That' was for calling me a bastard"

"what else was i meant to say?"

"What are you after anyway?" Ianto asked.

"Thats none of your concern eye-candy"

"Whats your plan? You thought, you'd just kidnap us and hold us ransom against Jack?" Ianto pressed.

"So far, until Jack agrees to at least meet me... That is the plan..."

"But first we should 'toy' with him...by giving him the run around?"

"What is up with the twenty Q's, just accept the situation for what it is and move on.." John slummed into a nearby chair.

"Sorry, didn't 'mean' to put you 'out' or anything...You've bloody taken us from our homes!"

"It's usually the most effective way to get Jack's attention...normally.."

"What? he ignores you?.." Ianto huffed ".. so he should! have you-" Ianto stopped pushing his luck as John got up and made his way towards him.

"What! Not gonna continue... why should he ignore me? You don't even know what Jack and I have been through, you don't understand OUR history...so why eye-candy... Tell me.. Why should Jack ignore me!"

"Your a psycho John..." Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'm a psycho... You're both trusting a man you don't know...tell me Doctor Harper... how did you meet Jack?"

"Thats none of your God-Damn business..." Owens history with Jack was one of bad blood.

John grabbed Ianto by the tie, forcing Ianto face-to-face.

"so, Why should Jack ignore me..."John pressed further, curious to see if the young Welshman knew what he was talking about. Ianto felt his heart racing, he wasn't able to focus on an answer. "...cat got your tongue huh?... Not so tough when you haven't got Jack to.. Back you up are you eye-candy..."

"Untie us, and we'll show just how much Jack we need to 'back us up" Owen interviened.

"Two against one? is that how you fight your battles?"

John put his gun under Ianto's chin. Ianto's breathing became noticably deeper. He knew deep down John wouldn't shoot and kill him. He knew that would be too quick for John, although, it was still an act he wouldn't put past him.

"who said anything about two on one?" Owen hissed

John wanted to hurt Ianto so bad. Wanted to pull the trigger and end the man that took it all from him. He smiled at Owens remark, knowing full well Owen didn't stand a chance against him, he was naturally faster, stronger and smarter than the English doctor.

"you still haven't answered my question..." he whispered to Ianto. "...why should Jack ignore me?"

"because..." Ianto knew John wouldn't drop it but he had to come up with something. John raised an eye brow "...you give him no reason ... no desire... to want you..." ianto knew John would have him for those words. He awaited a severe punishment.

'good on you Ianto...' Owen thought to himself.

John put his gun in his hoister "...To want me...?" John pulled Ianto's tie, forcing him closer. "Is that correct?..."

Ianto knew his grave was already too deep and he didn't really want to add fuel to the fire. But John seemed to insist. "That's right... why would he want you?" John had traded his gun for a large hunting knife, from a separate holster . He watch Iantos eyes shift from the hunting knife back to himself.

"I think... I can name two...very good-looking reasons... why Jack might still 'want' me"

'he's not serious...' Ianto thought, biting down on his lip. 'fuck off...' Ianto tried his best to not react, but the sweat on his brow told John another story.

He held the knife at Iantos neck, and cut down his shirt, making it easier for John to remove. Ianto didn't struggle much, fearing John might slip and nip a layer into his skin.

"There we go.. that looks much better"

John heard Owen's ringtone once again, he put his hunting knife back in place and retrieved his gun once again.

John answered the phone.

"Owen!, Where the hell are you!"

John looked at Owen.

"Tell him where you are?"

"...John?..." Jacks voice sounded confused and uncertain.

"Good guess..."

Jack stared at Gwen and Tosh with a concerned look on his face.

"You had better be after the holy fucking grail... 'THIS' had better be worth it cause I don't take kindly to you taking two of my team mates, and friends and holding them wherever the hell you're holding them"

"Jack... relax...I'm hurt that you feel this way... But let's be honest... you're not in the best position to be telling me what to do right now..." he stared at Ianto as he spoke.

"John... I Swear... If you hurt them...either of them!"

John smiled a twisted Smile. He traced a finger down Ianto's half naked body. Ianto tried his best to stay still.

"John!...JOHN?" Jacks voice became erratic

John lingered on Iantos abdomen as he neared the edge of his Pants. Ianto straightened his back and looked John straight in the eyes. trying not to show him any sign of fear.

"Owen!...Ianto?.." Jack prayed for anyone of the three to answer, he just needed to know they were okay. "John!.. Don't you hurt them!.."

"How does it feel Jack..."

John's finger danced across the top of Iantos pants, he enjoyed watching Iantos face tense with fear and panic. "oh my fucking god, he can't be serious…' Ianto felt a tingle everytime Johns nipped past the button on his pants and couldn't help the small yelps that escaped him.

"John?... what?...what are you talking about?"

"How does it feel?.." John continued staring down at Ianto. "How does it feel...to be alone?..."

John hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far :)
> 
> Feel free to pop a note in the comment section to let me know what you think :)


	6. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three sharp, Thursday, abandoned warehouse...end of the bay...Not that hard is it?"  
> "John...Today! I'll be there today!" Jack sounded urgent.  
> "I won't be..."

"Get your filthy hands off me you mongrel!" Owen snapped angrily.

"I've always had a soft spot for you...you've got REAL character..."

"I don't care… Fuck. Off!" Owen struggled.

"Bet you'd look great... covered in sweat... panting..." John licked his lips.

"well. YOU'LL Never know!"

"John, Thats. Enough" Ianto called out.

John ignore Ianto. Keeping his eyes glued to Owen. Owen always made him hungry for more. it must've been the fight in him, that reminded him of the good ole days with Jack. Owen had an amazing figure, perfectly structured… just Johns' type. But it was definitely the fight that drew John to him. He'd kidnapped Ianto to hurt Jack. but secretly, he'd kidnapped Owen for himself. He thought of all the things he could do.

"well... the two of you aren't going to be a lot of fun, are you?"

"You didn't even GIVE Jack a time or place...what do you want from him?" Ianto tried to sway Johns attention from Sex. His attempts were lost, there wasn't much that would sway Johns attention from certain interests. He was still tracing Owens body, making Owen tense and squirm.

"You're a sad, lonely man John Hart" Owen glared angrily.

More goose-bumps covering Owens body as John ran his fingers through his prisoners hair.

"I could...Will... Have a lot of fun with you Doctor Owen Harper..."

Owen breathed heavy through his nose.

"we could be GREAT together..."

"Fuck you, You'd be the Last man.."

"I'll have you panting..." John interrupted ignoring Owen

"Shut up! You'll have me doing NOTHING!" Owen spat angrily.

"Promise i won't ... hurt you…much…" John smiled he knew he was getting to the doctor.

"Wish i could promise the same thing! you Sick, FUCK!"

'John let his fingertips feather over the flesh on Owens chest, making sure to catch every move, every breath and every drop of sweat, Owens phone went off again.

"That captainn... he never did have good timing..." John half- Smiled while he answered the phone. Owen was thankful John had something else to focus on.

"John?" Jack asked sternly. John had stood up by this point and made his way to Ianto.

"Jack... why are you calling back so early? we were just... getting aquainted..." John ran his fingers through Iantos hair.

Ianto closed his eyes, and waited for Jack to wake him, wishing he'd just fallen asleep on the couch.

"Where and When... am i meeting you? and know that i have demands of my own.." Jack said.

"Jack.. You don't get demands, because you have nothing i want.." John grabbed hold of Iantos hair, holding his head in place.

"Let Ianto and Owen go, take me as your hostage... i am of more use to you anyway.."

"Very tempting Jack.. but you know the old saying 'one bird in your hand, is better than two in the bush'...But, to be honest, I can see why you want them back.." John pulled Iantos hair back, forcing a yelp from him.

"Stop it!" Jack growled "You don't need to hurt either of them, i'll meet you, just don't hurt them!"

"I thought you might see things my way..."

"Where and When am i meeting you John?"

"I'll meet you. ALONE. No cheer squad, If i even catch a glimpse of your other two little friends-"

"Alone. I get it. where?"

"The abandoned warehouse at the end of the bay.."

"Great...What time?"

John looked at his watch, "three...sharp.. don't be late"

"I wouldn't bet on it!"

"Thursday"

"Thursday! no, we meet today!" Jack stood up, he threw a look to Tosh and Gwen, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Not part of my plan Jackie boy"

"I'm not waiting THREE days John...meet me today, please!" Jack growled at him through the phone.

"You've waited longer than that before... haven't you?" John was being smart.

"Don't do this John..."

"Three sharp, Thursday, abandoned warehouse...end of the bay...Not that hard is it?"

"John...Today! I'll be there today!" Jack sounded urgent.

"I won't be..."

"I'm not leaving them with you, of all people, for three days...Don't. Do. This." Jack pleaded angrily.

"It's been lovely talking to you Jack..."

"John... Don't do this...please…"

"Bye..." John hung up the phone. it wasn't even seconds before Jack had phoned him back. John contemplated answering. He put the phone on speaker.

"John? John!...You tell me right NOW. What you want! Why are you back?"

After a moments silence John replied.

"Sleep with me..."

Jack went silent for a moment "You're out of your mind!" Jack snapped back.

"One night...Let me have my way with you...and I'll let Doctor Harper go.." Jack had to do some quick thinking...it's not like it would mean anything to him.

"You...You bring Ianto with you RIGHT NOW... Take me back in his place... Let Owen go...then i'll... I'll sleep with you... Get it out the way… Tonight..."

"JACK... NO!" Ianto yelled, angry with the whole ordeal. Jack knew Ianto would not be please, but knew Ianto would forgive him.

"Counter proposal. I'll meet you Thursday- like already planned. I bring Doctor Harper with me to the warehouse... Let him go, then, bring you back here..."

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Ianto was yelling, pulling at his restraints, he wanted so bad to break free and knock John out. Jack's eye's swelled at the sweet sound of Ianto's voice.

"And Jack, Thats my final offer..." John said smugly. Jack closed his eyes, feeling angry with himself.

"Deal..."


	7. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns got three days to kill... What will he do first?

John hung the phone up on that good note. He then tossed the phone aside. it broke into pieces as it hit the cement floor. What was he going to do for three days; he hadn't made up his mind. But he knew what he was going to do once he had Jack.

Somedays, Jack was all John thought about. Otherdays, he replaced thoughts of Jack with sex.

"Where were we?" John asked as he turned to see Ianto and Owen staring back at him.

"You're a bastard..." Ianto said angrily.

"How so, I just agreed to let Doctor Harper go. Good trade don't you think?"

"Jack won't sleep with you...He wouldn't do that!"

"He will..." John smiled.

"And it will mean nothing!"

"maybe.. I'll keep Jack until it does.."

"What do you mean by that?...You can't just keep someone.."

"sure i can.. I'm keeping the two of you...for now" John winked at Ianto.

Ianto had no reply to that, he remained quiet.

"What should we do for three days? I mean, I can name lots of things…"

"Buggar off" Owen mumbled, pulling at his chains. Ianto had no reply to that, he remained quiet.

"The two of you don't look very comfortable in your seats... would you like a better arrangement?" John raised his hands, pointing to nearby beds. Neither of the boys had noticed until now.

"Always about bloody sex with you isn't it?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"only most the time..."

Owen wasn't about to admit a bed would be nice about now, Ianto and himself hadn't had a lot of sleep, none, in fact. and the Early hours of Day one were approaching.

"...About time we all got some sleep, don't you think?"

"No thanks, not really sleepy" Owen lied.

"and you Eye-candy?..."

"I'd much prefer the late-night conversation... thanks for the offer..." Ianto said sarcastically

Neither the men were stupid, the second either one were on the bed, there wasn't much stopping John from having his way with them. and they knew they had to prevent that at all costs.

"Neither of you are even a bit sleepy? No?" John asked convincingly shocked, he pulled out a small sachet, catching the doctors attention straight away.

"What is that?" Owen asked concerned. Knowing whatever it was, if John had it, it wasn't good.

"This? Nothing..." John made his way to Ianto ".. I'll show you what it is..." John gripped Ianto's shoulder.

"I'd much rather you didn't..." Ianto answered; panicked by Johns approach he knew full well John would ignore him anyway.

John tore open the small sachet, and popped out some thin paper, it looked like cellophane. Out the corner of his eye, all Ianto could see was a small, dark, blue paper.

"what is that?...what are you doing?"

"It my new favourite drug…came across it in an alleyway…"

"A drug?..." Ianto wasn't all that surprised "…what sort of drug..." Ianto tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"It won't hurt you… just put you to sleep… see… it says sleep" John waved the blue cellophane in front of Iantos face, giving him a much better look at the drug, in blue large letters was the word 'SLEEP'. John was already peeling off the backing and Ignoring Ianto's protests as he forced the younger man's head aside and stuck it on his neck.

"Try not to fight it… It won't help" John whispered as he watched Ianto fall into a deep sleep.

He chuckled as he watched Iantos eyes close "Looks like eye-candy was sleepy after all that…" He announced to Owen.

"what did you do to him?" Owen asked, concerned about the drugs effects.

"It's a harmless drug Doctor… don't be too worried…"

"What is it?"

John sighed and tried his best to explain the drug to Owen, "It's an emotion-based drug. Whatever wonderful word is on the cellophane, is the emotion or effect you will feel...I do have 'Horny' if your interested, Doctor?" John winked suggestively.

Owen was stunned, still trying to process the new information, He could then only watch as John removed Ianto's chains then dragged his sleeping body towards one of the two beds. Once Ianto was securely tied to the bed, John walked casually towards Owen, pulling out a handful of sachets, he must have had dozens.

"Which would you like?" John smiled.

Owen took deep breathes, he felt his heart sink as his eyes searched across the multi coloured packets; Sleep, Forget, Numb, Honest, Horny, Pain. John had come prepared 'does he really expect me to answer?…' Owen thought angrily. '…does he intend to use them? Honest…Forget, what?'

John put the drugs back into his pocket, leaving one in his hand, he tore open the packaging and pulled out the cellophane, Owen couldn't read what was written on it, he only saw the thick green colour.

"wh-What are you doing?..." Owen tried not to sound panicked, his stutter gave him away.

"I gave you the option to choose one…you didn't, so I did" John teased.

"Get the Fuck away from me…" Owen tensed.

"Don't you want to know?"

"No!, FUCK OFF!"

"Not even a little…"

"Don't fucking touch me with that!"

John stalked his prey "You know… It works the most effectively when placed on the neck…" He was whispering now.

Owen held back a shudder. He listened as John continued to speak nonsense, Owen felt as though he'd already lost his will to fight back knowing there wasn't much he could do at this point.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet?..."

Owen turned his head away from John, ignoring him.

"Not tired at all?" John continued to tease.

Owen then felt the cold, adhesive, plastic touch the back of his neck. He felt his heart racing. 'oh shit..' Instantaneously, Owen felt a slight tingling sensation starting at the back of his neck, spreading down his spine. 'What the fuck did he do…' He expected to start feeling sleepy.

"Let me know when your ready…" John winked as he pulled up a chair ready to watch the show.

"Ready for what?" Owen growled.


	8. Torture never felt so good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny was his favourite drug after all.  
> Not for the easily offended.  
> Also, I'm thinking about re-editing this whole story... so it might disappear and reappear..  
> My apologies.

"What did you do, you psycho?" Owen growled as the tingling sensation spread through his body.

John didn't reply, he just sat there, watching Owen squirm in his seat as the all too familiar sensations began to pick at his brain. John started to smile, the drug was taking effect.

"Take the fucking thing off me now! You asshole, Get it OFF NOW!" Owen bit hard on his lip and exhaled slowly.

John laughed at Owens choice of words. "Thought you would have lasted a bit longer Doctor…want me to…'Get it off now?'"

"Go To hell…Bastard!" Owen screamed the last word as he quickly promised himself he wasn't going to give John the satisfaction.

"That language will get you no-where…"

Owens eyes widened as he felt a jolt between his legs. 'oh, my fucking God…No…' He glared at John who was looking back, so innocently as if he'd not done anything. "I guess you know which one I stuck on you now…Feel free to let me know if you 'need a hand" John winked.

"Fuck you!"

"Not so soon Doctor… I think I'll watch you squirm first…"

Owen bit back a moan as he felt the pressure of his pants on his groin, his eyes glancing down at his aching bulge as he prayed for it all to end. Owen hated how he began to enjoy the feeling; he pushed himself up trying to gain more pressure when he noticed John stand up and walk towards him.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"But you look like your suffering…"

"That's because you're alive!"

"well…Maybe I can help you…" John got down on his knees in front of Owen.

"Don't you fucking dare! Ahh.." Owens cock had twitched at the thought.

"I can just stay here, right next to you…" John fondled Owens knee, running his hand to Owens inner thigh and Owen made it clear he needed more pressure as he shot his hips forward as far as he could manage. John chuckled rubbing lightly at Owens thigh. John enjoyed watching as his prisoner couldn't hold his moaning.

"Fuck.. you…" Owen was angry, he wanted so bad for John to just rub him, but was still too proud to say it. 'Oh, My God… Please…' Owen twitched as his groin asked, pleaded for more. Owen made an attempt to knock John away, forgetting his hands were bound. John undid the button to Owens Pants and lowered his zip, lessening the pressure on Owens wanting cock.

"Fuck you!" Owen Pulled at his binds.

"all in good time…" John was calm, he knew it wouldn't be long before Owen was begging for release 'Horny' was his favourite drug after-all. The intensity in Owens body was incredible and he couldn't help a quick glance at Owens peaking cock "…want a hand at all Doctor?"

Owens cock twitched at the thought as if screaming 'Yes'. Owen would have jumped three feet if he could have when John put his hand on the inside of his pants resting on his inner thigh, lightly rubbing once again. Owen let another moan escape him, as he involuntarily tried to thrust his hips upwards.

"Get away from me…" Owen said ashamed and angry.

"You sure?... I could leave you alone for a few hours… I don't know when the drug will lose effect though"

'Hours!...' Owen was breathing heavy, he ached for release but didn't want to ask John Hart for that release. Johns expert hand was working Owens inner thigh. 'please…I can't do this...please touch it…' another moan and John started squeezing hard and rubbing faster at Owens sensitive thigh. 'Fucking do it please…' Owen hated his thoughts right now.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…do you want to cum?"

'Yes!' Owen thought to himself

"Not by you… Stop it! " He lied through deep breathes

"Stop? okay…" John pulled his hand out. Owen Moaned loudly, feeling confused with the lack of pressure, he stared at his piece and attempted numerous times to cover himself. He threw his head back and prayed for the feeling to subside.

"For FUCK SAKE!" Owen yelled frustrated as he thrashed mildly.

"Whats wrong? you asked me to stop… so I did" John was laughing under his breathe.

Owen felt as though he'd forgotten how to breathe, he was going insane. "Please…" Owen shook his head disagreeing with himself. 'I can't…sick fucking pervert!' "…oh… God…"

"Please? Want me to continue… or should I have a seat?"

"I fucking hate you SO MUCH!" he felt his penis leaking.

"is that a yes?" John rested his hand on Owens groin.

"….Oh… FUCKING BASTARD!" Owen couldn't control his reaction to the sudden weight on his penis. John pressed hard into Owens pleading cock, forcing a long, loud moan from the English doctor and removed his hand completely.

"or a no? I couldn't tell…between your begging moans…."

'Oh, my God… it fucking huurts…Jack please save me…' Owens thoughts became a little wild, he just wanted it all to stop.

"Shall we have a look at the problem then?" John rubbed gently at the elastic holding Owens underpants and was pleased when Owen moaned in protest or approval, he couldn't tell.

"No..uh.."

He pulled at Owens pants and undergarment, much to Owens disgust, not that Owen was protesting too much.

"Yes.. you do have a BIG problem don't you.."

John pumped at Owens penis a few times then let him sit pressure-less.

"FUCK YOU JOHN!..FUCK YOU!" He was yelling now, trying to release the pressure with his voice, to no avail.

John took a tight grip of Owens penis, slowing moving up his shaft. "This is actually the last time I'm going to ask … Would you like me to 'help' you?"

'last time…' Owen couldn't think clearly… part of him was scared to reply 'oh.. God.. it feels so good…' Owen closed his eyes and pushed his head back enjoying the sensational rhythm John had on his cock.

"I can make you so happy Doctor… but only if you want me to…" John got faster, and Owens hips joined the rhythm. Owen shook his head, but didn't reply.

"is that a no?"

Owens moans indicated he was not far from climaxing. John knew the best way to really hurt the doctor.

He stopped his rhythm and pumped at Owens wanting penis as fast as he could. Making Owen moan uncontrollably but then he let go completely letting Owen jolted at the lack of pressure, he was so close.

"FUUUCK YOU!..." Owen screamed at him "… why?... please…"

"please?"

Owen shook his head, he couldn't believe he'd even begged.

"please? One generally says please, when they want something, what do you want Doctor?"

Owen looked at John and down at his unfinished penis, wishing John wouldn't make him say it, and just follow his eyes.

John sighed happily "Say it…" he whispered.

Owen shook his head confused 'I can't say…oh, my fucking God, No... Make it stop'

"Please John…just please…" He felt tears forming. He moaned and pushed his hips up.

"please what? I can't read your mind… you have to tell me what you want…" John respected how long Owen had gone without asking for release but knew Owen couldn't hold out much longer, Owen and John were similar when it came to sex.

"No…FUCK! Please…Let me cum!…"

John smiled; he replaced his hand and listened to Owens groans as he bought Owen close to climax.

"I was almost, not going to let you come…" John let go of Owens throbbing penis, Owen jerked his hips again "…Your comments do hurt me a lot… almost as much as I'm going to hurt you…"

"You don't make anything easy do you?" Owen growled.

"No, I try not to…I like to make things as 'Hard' as possible…" John smiled.

He took Owen into his expert hands once again. He ran his index finger up Owen's shaft and Owen shuddered, wriggling in his seat. He tried to turn on his side, tried to tell himself 'This is NOT good! Holy shit why is he making this so GOOD-NO it's NOT good – so good – it's terrible but so…'

Owen gasped at the overwhelming feeling coming between his legs, John had just started pumping away at it ferociously.

"Come on Doctor, just tell me how much you like it! Admit it!"

Owen's eyes rolled into the back of his head, now thrusting more and more into John's hand, his body out of his control

"Aah, yes!" he shouted, almost ready to come again.

John stopped and took his hand away, "Sorry, what was that you were about to say?"

Owen screamed "WHAT THE FUCK is WRONG WITH YOU! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Oh really?" John sneered at Owen, watching him struggle against his binds, his hands clenching and unclenching "You were so close to… what?"

Owen didn't want to answer, he didn't want to play these sex games with a mental patient. He just wanted anything but this, to be anywhere but here. His mind was so confused, and as his penis twitched painfully he bent forward as far as he could, trying to hide it, trying to make it go away. If only he could reach that bitch of a sticker he could have a clear mind and get out of this chair! In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out anyway, but he wanted to think it would help him. John interrupted his thoughts.

"So… what was it you were saying to me?" He came within inches of Owen's face, lifting his chin so John could look him in the eyes. "Were you going to beg perhaps?"

"No, not at all…" Owen growled "I was going to say…Get the Fuck off me!"

"Is that what you want?" John smiled "Is that what you Really want?"

Owen glared at him.

John wrapped his hand around Owens neck, feeling for the cellophane drug, rubbing gentle circles around it. Owen shivered at his gentle touch, and sighed when John leaned his face into Owen's neck, his lips grazing Owen's skin. He whispered to him, "I could do more, you just have to ask." His left hand trailed from Owen's neck down over his bare chest, going as slow as he could over Owen's right nipple.

Owen groaned and turned his head away "Don't…" Owen whispered back.

John smiled "Don't worry, Doctor…" his hands sliding down Owen's stomach, the skin trembling under his fingertips "This won't hurt a bit"

His hand finally reached Owen's hip, Owen took a relaxing breathe and bit his lip. 'How can he be so gentle- and such a prick at the same time…' He was astounded how hard it was to breathe with Johns' soft touch.

"Please…just do it…" Owen felt relaxed taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. John tightened his grip on the back of Owens neck, still toying with the green drug.

"is that you begging?" he whispered while he gently brushed his tongue over Owen, sucking softly at his flesh. Owens head fell to the side, giving John more room to play with. John chuckled as he continued to move his hand down to Owen's thigh tracing circles over his skin.  
"You truly are at my mercy now, Doctor. Should I make you cum, or deny you once more?" He traced his lips down from Owen's neck to his chest. His tongue rolled around Owen's left nipple, making Owen cry out.  
"No, wait, I don't…" He gasped in, holding his breath while John started to nibble gently, "Ah, yes!" Owen sighed

John sat back and laughed, "My, you do change your mind quickly don't you?" then started massaging both hands towards Owen's inner thighs, slowly reaching towards his penis.  
Owen frowned "Just stop the bullshit and do it already…" Owen mumbled through gritted teeth, then inhaled sharply, the air hissing through his teeth, as John took a firm grasp of Owen's shaft.  
John started slowly sliding his hand up and down, getting on his knees at the same time, and with his spare hand, lowered the band on his pants and underwear, revealing a hard-on of his own. "It sure has been great playing with you, but I think I'll join you now."  
He started to stroke himself in time with what he was doing to Owen, and after a little while, they were both moaning in unison, John going gradually faster and faster.  
"Oh god I'm going to cum!" Owen cried out. As quickly as he could, John stood up, letting go of Owen's erection but continued masturbating himself  
"Fuck… Why!" Owen moaned pulling at his chains, He wanted to cum so badly, his member throbbing painfully, twitching in anticipation as he watched John bringing himself closer to climax.

"I'll share it with you" John leant over Owen and planted his lips firmly on Owen's. Owen was in no position to move around, but he still didn't kiss back, just took it. John forced his tongue in Owen's mouth and let out a loud moan, cumming into Owen's lap, all over his throbbing penis. He shuddered, sighing as he pulled away from Owen, looking down to admire his work. John laughed, zipping up his pants and adjusting his shirt.

Owen looked down at himself too, confused about what did and didn't happen. "Well, that was fun!" John said "But I think I'm going to have a lay down now." And he started to walk out of the room.

"Wha-? John?" Owen begged before the anger stuck him " ...What the FUCKING HELL? John! Get the fuck back.. Come Back.. Jesus... Don't!!" he began to rock back and forth on his chair violently, trying painfully to reach his swollen member. "JOHN!! You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you! i swear to fucking God!.. It will be slow and painful! FUCK YOU!! YOU ARROGANT FUCK!!"

Owen screamed profanities into the dead of night, his anger keeping him awake until early hours of the morning.


	9. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wakes up from his sleep.  
> It's only day one. What is in store for him and Owen?

Ianto feels groggy but the drugs effects are finally wearing off. He shuffles on the bed trying to look around, not that it helps too much at this point, everything is still very much a blur. The most he can tell is that nothing that happened last night was a dream. 'At least i'm still alive... thats a plus, right?...' he raises his head to see the back of Owens chair, Owens head is down and he's either passed out or dead. Regardless, Ianto can tell Owen got less sleep than he did. 

His arms are tied above his head attached to a very unstable bed. 'It's as if John made this himeself... with craft glue..' Ianto realises he might be able to break free. He hasn't yet seen John and there's a chance that John is passed out somewhere. Ianto moves slowly, in case John is within ear shot and hears the bed squeak, he would likely take any movement as an invitation at this point. Ianto pulls a bar off and carefully removes the cuffs from the bed. He is still handcuffed, but at least he isn't tied down. 

Ianto is weak but thankful John didn't bother to shackle his legs. He reaches to the back of his head and removes the small sticker from his neck the Welshman looks to the door and slowly walks over to get a better idea where he is. He stands at the door he sees desert stretching forever. Ianto looks around to see Owen sitting with his head hanging down 'Please be alive...' Ianto knows if they are going to survive he needs to get Owen free. Ianto makes his way to the doctor.

Ianto is weak but thankful John didn't bother to shackle his ankles. He reaches to the back of his head and peels the small, blue sticker from his neck and stumbles to the front door of the large warehouse. He holds himeself up with the door frame and peers outside to nothing but desert. It doesn't seem to register as Ianto turns his attention to Owen, who appears very uncomfortable. 'Please.... just be alive...' Ianto knows deep 

"Owen" he attempts to wake the doctor.

"Eye-Candy?" John Calls back. Ianto is terrified he turns around to see John standing between him and freedom. 

"How did you get out of bed this morning? I was just coming to see you..."

"Shame.. We're on our way out" Ianto is backing himself towards Owen.

"I wouldn't go out there.. The oxygen is very thin." Ianto looks at John questioning him. 

"The two of you have nowhere to go Eye-Candy.. " John makes his way to Ianto.

"Owen? Are you okay?" Ianto looks at Owen and back at John,who is within arms reach.

John grabs Ianto and throws him towards the bed. Ianto manages to scramble to his knees when his head meets Johns gun. "on your knees for me already Eye-Candy?" Normally Ianto would have a smart remark prepared, but not today. John cracks Ianto with his gun making him bleed. Ianto doesn't appear phased. "show me your hands" Ianto quietly raises his hands and John unlocks them "I think you know what i want you to do now" Ianto does and the idea sickens him, Ianto attempts to procrastinate. "A magic trick? I'm not at all prepared for this.." John thinks he's funny but sighs.

"When will you learn... I have the gun.. I make the rules" he hits Ianto with the gun a second time making Ianto fall back in pain. "Here... Let me help make the path a bit clearer..." He unzips his pants and takes his soft penis out. 'why?' Ianto shakes his head in anger.

"don't do this..."

"Not so funny anymore? Shame.. i do enjoy your jokes.."

"John-"

"Hands.. Or mouth... pick one or I'll hurt the precious Doctor over there... and he went to bed very angry last night" John laughed. Ianto shook his head at John "No..." Ianto sounded weak, part of him just wanted to cry.

"shh.." John took Iantos hand and wrapped it around his cock. Ianto tried to pull away weakly, John just held him there. "...You don't want to wake the doctor..." Ianto looked over to a passed out Owen. "this is going to happen if he's asleep or awake.. it just depends what you would prefer.." Iantos eyes widened as John moved his hand up and down his flacid shaft. 

Not long after his piece began to grow. "Mmmm" he moans "keep going" he lets go of Iantos hand, to his surprise, Ianto doesn't let go. John continues to moan quietly he looks at Ianto softly "Not very fair is it Eye-Candy?" Ianto blushes a light red and looks away. "Ianto.. touch yourself" Iantos eyes widened and he let go of Johns penis, pulling away.

"You're sick!" He snapped.

"I was starting to feel better before you let my fucking cock go"

"You can grab your own cock!"

"No, no... You were doing a great job" John raised his hand to strike Ianto a third time, he stopped himself when Ianto raised his hands to protect himself. Ianto seemed confused when the blow never came, he was too frightened to look up. John looked towards Owen "If you won't... I'll get him to... he's bound to wake up soon anyway" John waited, he knew Jacks whole team was sentimental, not willing to sacrifice each other.

"wait" he shook his head protesting his own thoughts. 

"You have two hands... one for me and one for you"

"fuck..." Ianto whispered 'What the hell? What am I meant to do?' Ianto looked over to Owen who was dead to the world. Ianto remembered being drugged he asked himself what might have happened to Owen last night when his thoughts were interrupted.

"That is the next option if Doctor Harper wakes up..."

Ianto had to make a choice. Reluctantly Ianto put his hand back on John and began to move his hand along his shaft. "Ha.. Good choice..." John moaned "And yourself" Ianto went a darker shade of pink. Hesitantly he rubbed at his crotch, it wasn't enough to make anything move, but it kept John seemingly quiet for a moment.

"Take it out"

"what!?" Ianto felt his heart sinking with disgust.

"I can get it for you if you'd like, but if I have to i'll fucking hit you again.. you seem to be into that"

"No!... Why?" Ianto tried not to freak out.

"Why?" John laughed "Because you're trying to avoid a bullet... Because you're trying to stay strong until Jack gets here and because.. i'm telling you to." John gave a half smile.

Ianto held his tongue 'Calm...Breathe...' Ianto repeated in his head and with one hand stumbled to get his almost erect penis out. 'Shit..what am I doing?...' Ianto went over the cons he knew John could do much worse, his thoughts were of Owen.

"Mmmmm" John moaned at the sight of Iantos penis "..I like that... But, surely, You can do better than this... come on Eye-Candy" John bit his lip "and if your hand can't do the job maybe your lips can..." Ianto choked at the thought. "faster" Ianto didn't hesitate to pick the speed up. "oh, fuck.." John was thrusting into his hand "Having fun, Oh God..." Iantos face burnt with embarrassment. John let out a loud moan and strategically place his gun to Iantos head "Fuck... Keep going...Look at me.... I want to watch you fuck yourself..." Johns eyes were hardly on Ianto, they spent more time at the back of his head. 

"Jesus..." He took a step back, Iantos hand fell off his enlarged cock, John had decided he wanted to watch "...well, keep going..." he signalled to Ianto. Slowly, Ianto did as he was told. It was the longest John had gone without speaking, he knew Owen was due to wake up soon, he thought about getting Ianto to cum in front of Owen. 'I do have three days...' he smiled. His smile got larger when Ianto started to pant and moan in front of him. 'Thats it... come for me...should i let him come? I could leave them both frustrated... No.. It'll hurt Ianto more if he does... Jack too I'm sure..'

In a low voice "Keep going...Don't stop..." John bit his lip, he watched the young Welshman shyly fondle himself. "faster...let yourself get lost in it..."

"Shit...' Ianto was starting to crave release, his breathing got noticably heavier he would occasionly let a moan seep through.

John enjoyed his creation "look at me..." as Ianto lifted his head John could see his lips shaking. "...Keep your eyes on me... My God, you look amazing..." Ianto sighed, trying to hide another moan. John bit his lip at the sight. 

John put his gun away and fell to his knees, he held onto the back of Iantos neck and pulled him close holding him before whispering "I want you to come for me... but not yet" Ianto moaned quietly at the words. Ianto was close, softly John rubbed the back of Iantos head. John stood up, still holding Iantos head and wondered if Ianto would take his piece with his beautiful mouth. He edged his piece towards Iantos mouth. "slow your pace... I don't want you to cum just yet..."

"oh my god...please..." 

John was surprised at Iantos reaction, part of him wanted to laugh at him "Eye Candy... let go of your cock.." Ianto let go and he ached for release.

John put his hand on Iantos head and moved his face towards his cock. He held his face inches from it. Ianto went red knowing he couldn't stop it, that if he tried, John would take it from him anyway. "Open your mouth..." with Johns spare hand he held Iantos chin, helping Ianto open his mouth with his thumb as he slipped it inside "...If you bite me..." John ran his thumb along Iantos teeth "...Your doctor will pay the price..." Ianto tried to swallow, his lips started to shake again. "Shhh.... " John pulled his thumb out slowly dragging Iantos saliva down his chin "...stick your tongue out..." Ianto took a moment to process the order, slowly raising his head to stick his tongue toward the time agent. "look at me" Ianto obeyed.

John still had one hand on Iantos head, as he started rubbing his hard shaft along Iantos tongue, as if claiming him. Johns lips parted in excitment. John lined his cock with Iantos tongue and thrust his piece towards Iantos lips. "Just kiss it..." as Ianto did John slipped it into his mouth "Ah...Fuck yourself...put your hand on your cock...This is your reward" for a moment, part of Ianto believed him.

John became overwhelmed he moaned as he fucked Iantos hot mouth. "Oh, fuck... Faster.... " Ianto could feel Johns curly hairs on his nose. John held him there until he gagged, then he pulled Ianto off all together before sliding it back in, this went on for several minutes. 

Ianto was moaning with the occasional cuss word escaping, John knew he had to be close. He let Ianto go "Look at me.. I want to watch you cum" Ianto obeyed gazing up at John, the man he hated. "...Cum for me Eye Candy..."

Ianto was panting, he knew he was close, "ahhh..." he closed his eyes tilted his head back and when he opened them he saw a curious John staring down at him "aaahhh..." His moan could be mistaken for a sob. "oh..God.." Iantos lips were shaking "fuck.. I'm cuming..." he whispered, he didn't remember why whispering was important, he'd all but forgotten about the passed out Owen. "ahh..." John reminded him to keep his eyes on him "please..." Iantos eyes fell to the back of his head "oh my God..." Iantos cock spat streams of cum and Ianto tried to moan quietly. 

Ianto was panting and John smiled approvingly before putting his cock back in Iantos mouth, rougher this time. John put his head back in ectasy. John knew he was close, he tried to fight it and when he knew he was about to blow he held Iantos head where he wanted it and pinched his nose as streams of cum flew into Iantos mouth, Ianto gagged and tried to push John away, it didn't work, Ianto was spent and eventually swallowed. Johns moaning became louder "Ah! Fuck...uh.. uh..." he pumped his cock a few extra times into Iantos mouth before he tucked himself away. Ianto sat gagging, revolted at what had happened. John leant down and held Iantos chin. John leant in for a kiss. sticking his tongue in he could taste himself. He was very pleased. He savoured the moment. when he pulled away he smiled at Ianto

"Good boy..."


	10. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does it work?"   
> "It doesn't matter... fact is, it works... Eye-Candy is as good as new again..."

The hub was very quiet, the three remaining Torchwood members hardly spoke to each other that morning. No coffee was handed out and no smart insults had been passed about. Gwen and Tosh were checking the homes of Owen and Ianto. "There's no sign of a break in and both doors were left unlocked..." Gwen relayed to Jack, whom stayed at the hub.

The three later gathered and discussed what their next course of action would be.

"We need to stick to the plan.." Jack said sadly.  
"Jack, you can not be serious? You know he can't be trusted..." Tosh argued.  
"I've known him a long time... he just..." Jack didn't know.   
Gwen interupted "You should never have made that deal... What is Ianto goi-"  
"Ianto will forgive me.. He will understand I am doing this for his safety.." Jack looked at Tosh "... And Owens.."  
"So thats it?" Gwen had a bad feeling  
"We stick to the plan.. he will likely shoot anyone that gets in his way.."  
"Jack, we need to look at all possibilities..."  
"How did he get them? What made them just leave? did they fight him?" Jack had a thousand questions "What did we learn today?"  
"No signs of a break in. No signs of a struggle. No sign of Ianto or Owen locking their doors." Gwen repeated.  
"He must have had them at gun point" Tosh observed.  
"But it's not right. Owen would still have faught"  
"Not if John had Ianto first..."   
"Okay... It's a start..." Jack went over the only knowledge they had "... So he grabbed Ianto first... Why?..."  
"Because..." Gwen tried to come up with a theory. "...Because Owen would fight back... He went to Ianto first because Ianto would be caught off guard more... he could then-"  
Tosh interrupted "He could then use Ianto against Owen. Making Owen come quietly."  
The remaining team members continued to work on the little knowledge they had.

* * * 

Meanwhile, Ianto was shaking with anger and fear, John grabbed roughly at the young welshman and dragged him closer to the sleeping doctor.  
"Eye Candy, I have to punish you now... you broke my stuff, you got out, you attempted to release my prisoner and you tried to escape..."  
"And I'll do it all again at the next opportunity..."  
"I'm about to make you think twice at the next opportunity...Get up.."

John reached for Iantos shirt to drag the young man to his feet, Ianto held his hands up, defensively, awaiting John to strike him. He did. John threw Ianto in front of Owen. "Get up and escape...thats what you want..." Ianto got to his feet, he felt winded. John was confident he would defeat the Welshman easily. Ianto figured he had nothing to lose, he tackled John. He reached for Johns gun pulling it from his holster, John knocked it from his hands as Ianto landed a punch to Johns face with a free hand. The gun sliding across the cement floor, Ianto ran for the gun sliding down next to it and quickly raising it to John, he pulled the trigger. 

But no shot was fired, Iantos stomach churned, he looked to John hoping he hadn't cocked the gun right, he aimed at Johns shoulder and pulled the trigger again, but Ianto knew John looked too calm, he made his way over to Ianto.

"You really thought I'd have a loaded gun on me... without handcuffs on you?"  
"Didn't realise you were that threatened by me, I feel touched..."  
"I hear the feeling is mutual..." John smiled. "... You are going to feel more than touched very soon..."

Ianto knew he was outmatched, he knew he would be back in cuffs, he knew he was about to suffer a worse beating that what he would have. 'I guess... It was worth it...' Johns nose was bleeding. '...definitely worth it...' Ianto prepared for one last brawl, he decided he wasn't going to give up, even if it killed him.

Ianto swung at John with hopes of making more than his nose bleed, effortlessly John stopped the blow and delivered his own, Ianto was tossed around like a doll as John delivered a few good shots to keep Ianto still. Ianto hardly had energy to stand, he collapsed as John threw Iantos battered body in front of the Doctor, to show off his work. Ianto vomitted in pain and he awaited death. 

They didn't hear Owen stir, it was unsure when he had woken, but he watched helplessly as John released his anger out on Ianto. "Get up Eye-Candy.." Johns words fell on deaf ears, Ianto ignored him he just lay there exhausted. "..Get up and escape...Get up!" Ianto rolled onto his stomache and tried to raise himself to keep fighting, he simply didn't have the strength as his body fell to the floor, defeated. 

"Still think he'll try that again, doctor? or do you think he's learnt his lesson?" Owen turned his head away. "Nothing? for the first time ... You have nothing to say?" John walked to Iantos beaten body  
"Leave him..."Owen begged, John could hear defeat in Owens voice.  
"You forgot to say please..." John leaned down to Ianto, who was still conscious "Don't ever try to escape, Don't ever hit me and Don't tell me 'No'.." John painfully dragged Iantos body to the chair near Owen and fastened him in place. "Maybe the two of you can exchange stories for a bit...I'm getting supplies..." John smiled. He left the room.

Ianto could barely hold his head up, every inch of him ached, including his pride. His memories were filling of the ectasy between him and John a mere hour ago. Owen's thoughts were of the night before. 'Ianto's lucky to still be breathing...' Owen sighed "Do we even have a plan?" Ianto didn't know how to reply. "Because... we have to try and survive at least three more days with this fucking pirate..."  
"I don't know... We haven't got a lot of choices..." Ianto coughed.  
"How did you get free?"   
"the bed wasn't welded right, i ..." Iantos vision was blurry ".. I pulled the bar off..." Ianto coughed painfully  
"can't believe he didn't have bullets.. huh.." Owen attempted to joke to lift his friends spirits.  
Ianto laughed "ah...yeah... " Iantos eyes began to flicker close, he was on the verge of passing out.  
"Ianto?... are you alright?"  
"no.. we're not going to survive are we..." Ianto sounded drunk as he struggled to breathe.  
"...we'll survive.."  
"I've never wanted to cry so bad in all my life...haha...Owen..."  
"we'll survive this...Ianto... Ianto?" Ianto had passed out. Owen wriggled attempting to free his hands.

Several hours later, John reappeared. "Is Eye-Candy even breathing?... I brought food..."  
"what's in it?" Owen snapped, John smiled  
"Oh, that would be too easy... and easy is boring... " John held up a a familiar drug, though it was light blue.   
"...do you want to go another round? he's out.. He won't know" Owen shook his head in disbelief.  
"fuck off..." Owen said sternly.  
"I had a few really good ideas...Party games... want me to share them with you.."  
"I'm really not interested..."  
"you know... I should have told Jack next Thursday... we could surprise him..."  
"What are you after? Why are you doing this? This can't be all about Jack?"  
"oh.. But it is..."  
"How is he so important?"  
"He is a person of great interest"  
"To you maybe" Owen sighed.  
"To Eye-Candy too apparently...."  
"is that whats its all really about? You hate Ianto so much because of Jack? Pathetic.."   
"i don't hate him... He's cute...useful...That's why I'm trading you for Jack... and keeping him here..."  
"wai- What!? What's the point!?" Owen didn't like what he was hearing.  
"Think about it.. Jack will do whatever I ask... to save his precious tea boy...." John peered over the passed out Ianto.  
"What are you going to do to Jack?"  
"I have my orders Doctor... "  
"orders?..." Owen shifted in his chair.  
"Tell me Doctor... If I asked Jack to shoot you...do you think he would do it?" The scenario was a bit close for comfort. "You want to say no, but you know he would if he had to. to save him"  
"You're... insane..."  
"yeah.. But that was the deal we made..."  
"What deal?"  
"Jack and I... I said.. I'd let you go in exchange for him.. i don't recall telling Jack I'd let Eye Candy go.. do you?"  
"You also promised you wouldn't hurt us"  
John laughed. "A minor set back, don't worry though, he'll be okay..."  
"Okay!? from what I can tell, he likely has a broken rib and the bruising, he is struggling to breathe John!"  
"I'll be disappointed if only one rib is broken..."  
"You sick..."  
"Ah, Now doctor... I wish you would watch your language..."

John grabbed Owens chair, turning him to look directly at Ianto. Owen could see all the damage that had been caused. John took the protective sheet off the drug and stuck the shiny sticker to the broken man before him.

"What are you doing to him?"  
"Just watch...the affects vary depending on the injuries..."

Owen was beside himself, slowly the cuts had healed, the swelling had gone down and Owen assumed any broken bones were healing. Owen thought of the endless posibilities if he could study the drug. when he looked at the drug, he noticed the colour had faded. John watched quietly before releasing one of Owens hands. 

"Check him for yourself" 

Owen reached out to check Iantos pulse and breathing, even though he was still healing, everything seemed normal.

"How does it work?"   
"It doesn't matter... fact is, it works... Eye-Candy is as good as new again..."

John ran his hand down Owens chest.   
"Get the fuck off me" Owen grabbed Johns hand.  
"I have an important schedule to keep doctor..." John played with Owens chest as Owen tried to move him away. John took hold of Owens free hand, locking back in place.  
"Stop!" Owen growled.  
John went straight for the goods, pulling Owens soft penis from his pants. Owens struggles were useless.  
"No!...Don't!"  
"Shhh...You'll wake Eye Candy"   
Owens eyes shot forward at Ianto who was passed out and within arms length. he didn't want Ianto to see him, not like this.  
"This is going to happen.." John started playing with the doctors piece. "..And you'll keep quiet unless you want an audience..."  
"Don't." Owen whispered. John nuzzled Owens neck.  
"Tell me again that you don't want this... because your body tells me a different story..."  
"..fuck you..." Owen growlled quietly as his body betrayed him once again.  
"doctor... say it like you mean it..." John smirked he continued sucking at Owens neck. "... Maybe we could wake him..."  
"No!"  
"Shhh...I'm sure he gives good oral" John chuckled.  
"why are you doing this?" Owen squirmed, he looked at Ianto terrified he might wake.   
"I want to apologize for last night..." John whispered as he grabbed Owens ear with his teeth. "...I want to make up for leaving so quickly..."  
John bit into Owens neck once more making Owen call out. "You taste so good..." John stood up and circled the bound Englishman, his cock twitched as it hung out of his pants. "Sure you don't want me to wake him?" John stood behind Ianto.   
"Uh!... No... Please..." Owen felt like his heart was going to come through his chest, he continued to beg John to move away from Ianto "Please...don't..."  
"I could make him go into a deeper sleep?" John held out the same dark blue drug that read: Sleep.   
"wai..." Owen couldn't think straight, he couldn't be responsible for Ianto being drugged into a deep sleep but he knew this was going to happen, he didn't want Ianto, inches from his face to wake up at any moment this would happen. Ianto had recovered right in front of his eyes, but Owen didn't know these drugs, he didn't know if they were really safe. "N...I don't..." Owen shook his head "No.."  
"No? you like live dangerously... what if he wakes up?" Owen didn't know what to think. John put the drug away, positioning himself between the captives and dropped to his knees, Owen felt weak as John took him into his mouth. Owen moaned, a little louder than even he had expected. 

Owen could feel his lip shaking and John expertly teased his ready cock straight to the edge before slowly letting him go. John could hear Owen moaning quietly and wondered how quiet he would stay.

"Oh.. God..." Owen trembled, he had to admit, John did give good oral as he felt his whole body burning.  
"Keep going?" John asked innocently.

Owen nodded. John teased Owen, taking him closer to the edge and not letting him cum.

"Tell me what you want, doctor"  
"Keep going... Make me cum..."  
"I could get Eye Candy to help?" Alarm bells rang off in Owens head.  
"No... Don't..." he growlled weakly.

"If Eye Candy wakes up... do you still want to come?" Owen didn't answer. John let go of Owens cock and walked around the back of Owen, he reached around to Owen cock, gripping him, massaging his throbbing piece. Owen didn't take his eyes from John "I need to hear you say it..." John purred into Owens ear. "What do I do if he wakes up? Keep going? or stop?" he brought Owen to the edge once more and Owen begged him to finish him. "Shh...What do you want?"

"Keep going..."  
"Say please..."  
"Please...keep going..."  
"I'm going to make you cum soon... but not just yet... I want to kiss you Doctor..."  
Owen moaned in protest. John made his way to Owens face. Owen pulled away. John rested his head on Owens and whispered to him.   
"I could leave you... like this... "  
"No..."   
"Kiss me... do it... and you can cum..."  
John pushed his lips to Owen as he did John grabbed Owens piece once again stroking it wildly, Owens moans were just as wild. John took advantage of Owens state, kissing him for what seemed like forever.  
"Good boy..." John let go of Owen and kneeled in front of him for the last time.  
"Oh God... just do it... please..."  
"You can nearly cum... we are nearly there..." John watched Owen carefully, he didn't take Owen in his mouth straight away, he nipped and sucked around it, Owen tilted his head back trying to keep his moaning quiet. 

Owen had done a dangerous thing, he'd taken his eyes off John. Owen didn't notice Johns wandering hands, reaching behind him, to a peace Tea Boy, he ran his hand along Iantos leg, in a quiet attempt to wake him.

John was successful.

"Do you want to cum?" John asked sternly.  
"Yes..."  
"beg me for it.."  
"Please.. Let me fucking cum..."  
"Beg me... Say my name..."  
"Jesus... John... Fucking let me cum"

John took Owen in his mouth, Owen was enriched with ectasy. Iantos heart started to race immediately, Ianto felt frozen his eyes wide and glued on Owen. John knew exactly what he was doing, he brought Owen to the edge.

"Look at me doctor.... I want to see your pretty face..."

Owen's eyes cracked open and locked on to Ianto's, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"..no.."

All his fears had met him as he went over the edge, milky white stripes shooting out at John.


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you enjoy being punished eye-candy?"
> 
> Ianto remained unresponsive, he had buried himself far away from what was happening. He lay there and simply let it happen.

John had hit them where it hurt most, Owen and Ianto hadn't taken their eyes from each other. Owen was exhausted from the assault and Ianto was horrified at what was likely to follow. Owen flinched as John hid his manhood from Iantos vision. Neither of the young men could speak. John unlocked Iantos cuffs, grabbed him by the hair and pushed him to his knees. Before Ianto could process what was happening John had pushed his head into Owens crotch. Owen did not protest and neither did Ianto.

Owen flinched at the intrusion but knew it was futile to protest. John made it clear, that he took what he wanted. John tossed Ianto to the side and pulled Owens chair around so Owen could watch. Ianto landed face down, his instints took a moment to kick in but they eventually screamed at him to get up and fight. Ianto tried, he met Johns boot and he fell back to the floor. John straddled Ianto and all of a sudden Ianto wanted to fight this.

Ianto began to throw blind punches but John grabbed and held onto Ianto, pinning his arms to the ground. Ianto fought the urge to cry all he could feel was his heart pounding and his head screaming. John tried to hold Ianto down with one arm but Ianto took any chance he was given and fought back, trying to push John away. John had a seemingly difficult time pinning him, he dragged one of Iantos arms down and pinned it under his leg. John could feel Ianto trying to pull his arm free.

John roughly raised Iantos shirt and when he couldn't get it off he tore it from Iantos skin. Ianto grunted as a sign of protest. Ianto managed to free his hands and he once again tried to knock John away. John had the upper hand, he flipped Ianto over, pinning one arm under Iantos chest. John used his body weight to keep Iantos hand trapped.Regardless how Ianto pulled his could not pull his arm free. John shifted his body down over Iantos legs, he feathered his hands at Iantos hips. Ianto tried to push John away with his free hand. 

John had one hand at the back of Iantos neck, pinning him to the ground and the other around the band of Iantos pants, pulling them down over Iantos hips. Ianto tried to scream and call out but only grunts came out. Iantos bare arse felt the cool air. John pushed his hips towards Iantos. Ianto was finally able to free his hand and he pushed at John with his extra hand, John allowed it, Ianto didn't have enough space to actually push him away.

"No!" Ianto finally cried out, he could feel Johns growing piece. 

John rubbed his hands over Iantos arse and slowly reached around the front with one hand, massaging Ianto. He leant over the young man, trapping his hands and grabbing his hair, John turned Iantos head to look at Owen. Ianto froze as Owen hung his head it was obvious he had been sobbing, defeated.

"I told you not to tell me No..." John whispered. John pulled his belt away from his waist. "..Do you enjoy being punished..?" John shifted his weight allowing his now enlarged penis to fall out of his pants. He held Iantos hips as he rubbed his cock along Iantos arse. Ianto sobbed quietly, admitting defeat in the circumstance. He felt disappointed that he couldn't prevent it, couldn't fight anymore. He was disappointed he couldn't do more and that Jack couldn't save them. 'You're weak...' he told himself.

John positioned his cock and slowly pressed inside Ianto. Ianto kept one hand on John in a continued attempt to push him away but his second hand dropped and he blindly tried to hold onto anything while John thrust slowly inside him. John held Iantos hips dragging him closer to the intrusion and John was rewarded with a low moan from Ianto. John pulled out only to roll his prey over and continue taunting him. John rubbed Iantos cheek softly and whispered to him.

"Do you enjoy being punished eye-candy?" John pushed his cock back inside Ianto and continued the assault. Ianto remained unresponsive, he had buried himself far away from what was happening. He lay there and simply let it happen. 

Normally, John would have struck Ianto to bring him back to reality, however, John needed Ianto to be broken beyond repair. John knew he was close, he took pity on the Welshman. John pulled out of the young man and stood above him. Ianto vaguely came to, he watched as John lowered himself to Iantos chest. Johns cock, ready to blow, inches from Iantos face. Ianto tiredly raised his hands in another failed attempt to push John off him.

John marked Iantos face with his semen, making sure to leave Ianto to face Owen when he left. Ianto felt empty, broken and vulnerable. John emptied himself, looking down at the broken Ianto as his put his penis back in his pants. 

John left the room and on the other side of the door he began to feel weak at the knees, his hands began to shake and he lowered his body and rested against the door. John felt his stomach curling in on itself, he held his head in his hands as the tears began to fall. He thinks about the pain he has cause Owen and Ianto, He thinks of the pain he has caused Jack and the pain he is going to cause Jack. John knows what Jack and the others think of him. 'I'm a monster...' John thinks to himself. John thinks of everytime he's come back into Jacks life. How everytime Jack sees him, something goes terribly wrong. Iantos voice rings out in his ears 'You give Jack no reason to want you... or desire you' John tries to control his cries when the realisation hits him 'Jack must hate me...oh God, I love him...' His thoughts come alive when he starts to sob and speak to himself "I don't want to do this..."

Johns wristband vibrated and seconds later a man stood before him, holographically.   
"Hows Jones?" John fixes himself in a professional manner.  
"He'll be ready before tomorrow" John spoke low.  
"He didn't say much in that last attack...he didn't even cry... You weren't being soft on him were you?"  
"He's broken...Thats what you asked for..."  
"And your extra person... The doctor? What of him?"  
"I used him , like you suggested, but..." John trailled off "...that doesn't really matter does it?"  
"I didn't see why you wanted him, but it was a good idea.. Maybe you should go back for one of the girls.."  
"I don't think thats neccessary.." John interrupted the thought he felt himself breaking up inside. "..we didn't... " John bit his lip and hated that he'd said 'we' he hated that he had anything to do with this "...His team didn't need to come into this... Jack would have come silently.. You know that..."  
"Hahaha...Yes, of course.. he always tried to save everyone around him... didn't he? .. even in the old days.. did he save you?"  
John swallowed, nervous to respond to the question "...yes... Jack and I were partners"  
"In more than one way, right?"  
John refused to answer the question. the man snickered.  
"I'm coming down in two days.. You just make sure Jones is broken...If I hand him a gun and tell him to shoot Jack.. I don't want him to hesitate..."  
"Yes, sir..."  
"..Because, John... If he hesitates to do exactly what I tell him...when I tell him...That device stays on... and we'll start over.."  
"yes.. sir..."  
"Remember John, you aren't doing this for Jack.. You're doing this for your freedom"  
"Yes... sir..."  
"You've still got the whole day ahead of you.. "  
"I don't understand why you-" John was interupted.  
"You have your orders, John.. I'll be listening.."

John went quiet, the transmission was cut. 'Orders' John thought he relayed the conversation in his head   
"...Kidnap Jacks lover, the Jones man... take him where Jack won't find him... break him.. "  
"...Break him? ...how?... Why? I don't understand.." John remembered his voice, shaky, unsure, scared.  
"Do what you must...Beat him into submission..."  
"I know this team... you can't just beat them-"  
"Rape him... do what you must... It's not unlike you these days to go about murdering people anyway, am I right?"  
"That's not... how it is...you know that,They were"  
"What? different? a life is a life John.. How were those people different? men, women, children.. you took their lives..."  
"I was following orders!" John spat angrily ".. Your...Orders!.."  
"And You'll be doing it again..."  
"if I refuse?" John was stern.  
"like all the times before? why come this far to risk it all?"  
"Why not cut the crap? Just take Jack? his team doesn't need to be involved... spare them!"  
"I DON'T WANT JACK! I'M NOT PATHETIC LIKE YOU!" He grabbed John pinning him down, holding John by his throat. He watched John gasp for air, he waited for John to seem desperate for breath.  
"I want his lover..." the man whispered, giving John oxygen seconds before he was due to pass out.  
John gasped weakly as he crumbled to the floor.  
"If you disobey me John... Not only will i murder every person YOU love...in front of your eyes...I will take Jacks entire team with me and you will serve beside them... so lets make it worth your while... spare his team...Bring me Jones..."  
"And then what?" John spat.  
"I'll let you go..."  
John looked up, almost convinced.  
"I'll take the wrist band off... you'll be free to make your own mind up...and as an added bonus..." The man laughed ".. you can try and help Jack find me... hahaha...unless he kills you first..."  
John eyed his bracelet off, it was armed with a holographic telecommunications device, a wireless transistor hearing aide and an explosive device, which was the main reason John took orders, this man could call John when he wanted, listen to all his conversations and at any time John disobey him, he would end Johns life. John curled himself up once more.


	12. Burn

Ianto watched helplessly as John had marked him with his semen, Johns face expressionless he he emptied himself onto Iantos face, Ianto could feel drops landing on him, some seeping through his lips. Iantos hands rested on Johns pelvis area, even though Ianto wasn't fighting anymore. John put himself away and rolled Iantos head so he would see a broken Owen staring back at him. Ianto was broken. His head started wars with him repeating 'There's nothing we can do...We'll stay here... We're never going home...Jacks not coming...'

When John left Iantos vision, tears fell from the violated man, he wished John had been rougher, to a point he would have passed out from pain. Ianto cried, he wanted to scream but his body wouldn't let him. Owen still had his head hung, Ianto could see he was awake, he stared at Owen waiting for him to tell him what to do. Knowing nothing would come. Ianto forced his body to crawl towards Owen, it seemed to take him forever to drag his body the few steps. Ianto crashed at Owens feet. Owen had been crying, he raised his head when he heard Ianto cry out for Jack.

"Ianto... run..." Owen managed.  
"...I can't... There's nowhere to go...we're not on Earth, just desert outside..." he tried to calm his crying.  
Owens head dropped slightly, his hope seemed lost.  
"If I untie you... we can fight..."  
"we can try..." Owen voice was broken. he wasn't sure he had it in him anymore. Ianto pulled himself up and moved at the back of Owen, but quickly realised he didn't have a key, the cuffs were not Earth made. These were sturdy pieces. Ianto realised he couldn't break them, he didn't even try. He went to knock the nearby table. when his eyes filled with hope.  
"My phone!... oh, fuck.." he grabbed his phone, Iantos hand shook as he searched for Jacks number. Jack answered unenthusiastically, Ianto cried at the sweet sound.  
"Jack!..."  
"Ianto!...Are you okay?"  
Owen shushed Ianto in fear John would hear.  
"Ianto, what did he do? Did he hurt you? Where's Owen?" Jack asked, his voice panicked yet comanding.  
Ianto just cried, overwhelmed, hearing Jacks voice, the only voice of hope they had.  
"Please.. Tell us you have a plan Jack?" Owen whispered. Ianto held the phone to Owen.  
"We don't have anything to go on... Tell me everything you know!...Everything..." Jack could be heard tapping away, as he set his phone to record the conversation. The boys went quiet trying to think of anything.  
"We're- we're not on E-Earth..." Ianto started, shaken.  
"Where are you?"   
"How the fuck would we know?" Owen muttered unuder his breath.   
"W-we don't know.. there's only d-desert outside..But it doesn't look like any desert I've ever seen before.."  
"We're in a warehouse... or some large garage..." Owen whispered into the phone.  
"Structure... What's the place look like?"  
"err" Owen glanced around the room "... Bordered? Mostly... made of..." his eyes fell onto the door John had exited through, and suddenly he found himself incapable of speech - John could walk back in any God damn minute!   
"Steel sheets? they look rusted..."  
"How did you get there?"  
"We rode a fucking pony!" Owen said sarcastically.   
"He put bags over our heads, mostly transported by, by a van? he used that wrist strap to get us here?"  
"Is there anyone else? Where is he now?"  
"we don't know.. he..." The boys thought of Iantos assault and both paused.  
"he comes and goes... we don't know when he'll be back.. Jack..." Owen called in a please listen manner.  
"We are going to need to hang up, John might leave the phone here again, we might be able to contact you again"  
"Good call, Has he hurt you? either of you? what else can you tell me?" Jacks voice was urgent, but firm and calming.  
The boys went quiet.  
"Owen? Ianto?"  
"We... aren't holding up very well i'm afraid, we were praying for death a few minutes ago..." Owen sadly admitted.   
"Don't say that... I'm going to get you out of whereever you are... see if you can work out from John where you are.. Hide the phone.. he has a short memory and a short temper.. don't tempt him, don't make him angry...do what he says... if he's left the phone he has likely forgotten about it..."  
"why is he doing this?" Ianto tried not to cry.  
"I don't know... he's.." Jack admitted sadly  
"A psycho?" all of a sudden Owen had some bite back in him.  
"No... He wasn't like this...can you think of anything else?" Jack sighed.  
"yes..." Owen closed his eyes, sad at what he was about to repeat.  
"What? Owen?"  
"The deal you made...You made a deal to switch me... John said he didn't recall offering Ianto... he's not letting Ianto go..."  
Ianto lost his breath as panic sunk in "what?...no...When- when were you going to tell me?" His breathing became erratic "Jack... I can't do this... Jack..."  
"Ianto.." Jack soothed "... it's okay.. John wants me and I can handle John...I will do whatever I have to... I promise you will be okay... you need to stay calm... just listen carefully and do whatever he says... Owen.. What did he tell you?" Jack could have cried at his mistake.  
"He's going to trade me for you... I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry, do you remember anything else?"  
"His gun.."Ianto thought"...I don't know if he has bullets.. John and I faught I got his gun and there were no bullets in it"  
"He has bullets...that gun is a misdirection piece... he'll have a second gun with bullets... he will shoot you...do not tempt him..."  
"Drugs..." Owen jumped, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier.  
"he's got these drugs... They're like stickers that have the effects writen on them... for example if the sticker says sleep and he sticks it to you, the drug works as an anaestetic and you fall asleep..."  
"How many does he have?"  
"Too many.. Jack.. he's got different ones sleep, Heal..." Owen paused  
"Horny, Pain, Forget, Happy, Sad.... the list is endless..." Jack informed.   
"where do they come from?"   
"Thats not important right now" Jack avoided the question "What else? is there anything else?"  
Owen and Ianto knew there wasn't much time, their brains ticked over their recent events. Owen gasped.  
"Orders... Jack..whenever I ask him what he is going to do once he has you.. he says he has his orders..."  
"Orders? does he say from who? does he say a name? anything?"  
"No...Just 'I have my orders'..."  
"who's he getting orders from?" Jack asked himself outloud. "...alright.. Leave me with this... hang up... Ianto.. Leave Owen.. Get out.. Run.. John will hurt you when he finds you" Jack paused "And he will find you.. but the more information I have the better.. Hide the phone..Ianto.. I love you"  
They hung up the phone hiding it under Iantos torn shirt and Ianto pulled his pants on. Ianto thought of the beating he recieved last time he wandered around, he thought John was going to kill him.   
"I... can't run...I can't leave you...we don't even know where we are.." Ianto felt short of breath.  
"Wai-... wait...no...You're right.. You need to take your pants off..."  
"wha- No!" Ianto whispered harshly.  
"Ianto.. " Owen said softly "...If he thinks you're broken, he is going to leave you untied, you have to make those calls to Jack... But he needs to think you're not fighting him..."  
"Owen.. What you're asking...it's not fair..."  
"He's hurting both of us, Ianto! You think I want to watch him fucking rape you? You think I get off on that fucking shit?" Owen had to remind himself to stay calm and not call out. Iantos head dropped shamefully. "...This is our only hope..." 

He knew Owen was right, Ianto slowly removed his pants, Owen hung his head to give Ianto what little privacy he could. Ianto stood naked holding his pants in front of him. Ianto felt sick, like the world was spinning rapidly around him. 

John made his precence known to the boys as he walked slowly through the door, Ianto shot around, gripping his pants trying to conceal himself. 

"John.." Ianto voiced softly, he didn't need to act broken.   
"Eye-Candy... Do you have a gun in those pants... or are you happy to see me?" He waited for Ianto to reply. "Drop them.. Or I will tear them from your dead hands..." Ianto let his pants fall, he stood before John and Owen. "Shame... I was looking for a fight..." John taunted.  
"I don't want to fight..." Ianto sighed.  
"You don't want to fight?" John laughed, impressed. "this morning you told me you would run again, given the chance... What changed?" John lessened the space between them. "...Answer the question..." John was dangerously close. "Why didn't you run?"  
"I..." Ianto looked nervously towards Owen.  
"Get away from him... You crazed lunatic..." Owen spat tiredly, in a failed attempt to end the tension in the air.

Ianto shuddered, goose bumps covering his body as John brushed the back of his hand across the side of Ianto’s face, lingering at his chin. "It’s okay... You can tell me your secrets..." John whispered with a sly smile. Ianto’s lip shook as he pulled away. "...we can also do this the hard way?"

"Why? John, what’s the point?" Ianto’s voice trembled.  
"Shh... Don't think about it..." John rested his hand on Ianto’s cheek, Ianto tried to look away. “…Why didn’t you run?”  
“…I didn’t get the chance…” Ianto murmured angrily. John smiled and pulled Ianto to him, he rested his head on Ianto’s shoulder.  
“Wrong answer…”John finally whispered running his hand through Iantos hair “…You’re making my job a little bit hard… Just when I thought I was close...” Ianto held back the urge to cry, which was made harder when John fisted a handful of hair and dragged Ianto to his knees. “And…I really thought that maybe, just maybe…” he stroked the back of Ianto’s head gently, “… you had had enough of being punished.”  
Ianto tightened his hands into fists and looked down at them; a lump forming in his throat and making it hard to breathe. He felt raw and filthy, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the warehouse, Ianto realised he wanted to fight, but he knew Owen was right, John needed to think he was broken.  
“Oh well…”  
“Why?” Ianto whispered, he tried not to think about the upcoming punishment.  
“What?” John cooed as he softly ran his fingers over Iantos head.  
“Why am I being punished?” Ianto stalled for time, he thought if he could just get John talking.  
“He’s done nothing wrong, you prick.” Owen called.  
“You don’t think wanting to run away warrants a punishment, Doctor?”  
“I do not.” Owen said sternly, trying to sound professional. “Come on, John, What’s the game? There’s always a bloody game…”

John gripped tightly at Iantos hair “Game? Oh, Doctor, There is no game...” John manipulated Iantos head, forcing his eyes to lock with his tormenter. “There is only what is to come…” John sounded like he’d rehearsed the line a thousand times.  
“So what is this then? Punishment?”  
“Practice…” John looked down at Ianto, who had hardly moved.”…They’d pay a high price for someone like you, Eye-Candy” The boys didn’t realise it, John was feeding them what little information he could before his eaves-dropper would interfere.  
‘A high price?’ Owen considered pushing for more information, but he knew they had to be careful. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean, for the right price, and the right training...” John looked down to Ianto again “You would be a treasure…” John ran his hand softly through Iantos hair one more.  
“Slavery?” Owen choked angrily.  
“Yes and my buyer will be upset if he needs to train you himself” John smiled.  
“I won’t be anyone’s slave” Ianto murmured angrily.  
“Shh… Baby steps, Eye Candy” John nudged Iantos face closer to his crotch. “…You’re getting quite good at this…”  
“This isn’t going to work and you know it” Owen said sternly.  
“If you don’t stop flapping your lips, maybe I’ll give them something to do…” John shot Owen a crazed look.  
“I wouldn’t try that if I were you…”  
John leant down to face Ianto “Don’t. Move… Or I’m going to beat you near death and then if I’m really bored….” John brushed his hand over Iantos face once more, leaving the Welshmans heart to pound uncontrollably. John turned his attention to Owen.  
“Or What? Doctor?”  
“I’ll bite you..” Owen tried to sound tough.  
“Now.. I wouldn’t do that” John fought with Owen to hold his jaw.  
“Why? You’ll bite me back?” Owen was held tight, John right at his face “It would be the highlight of my day, you piece of shit” John’s smile confused Owen, he wondered what was on the mad man’s mind. John held Owens face close to whisper to him.  
“haha, It might hurt me, but once I’ve healed, I’ll break you’re pretty jaw and after I’ve fucked your gorgeous mouth… I’ll make your cute friend clean up the blood”  
“Fuck you”  
“You seem pretty adamant,” John cooed with a gruesome smile. His fingertips gently ghosted over Owen’s jaw, “but maybe not just yet. It is only day one, after all. We have plenty of time for that.” He winked. He slowly got to his feet and turned to walk back to Ianto.  
“Yeah, that’s right, you sick fuck, walk away!” Owen snapped wanting to get the final word.  
John sighed heavily. “You just can’t keep quiet, can you?” his head turned to face the tea boy, and in a demeaning tone said, “Here, boy,” and pat his legs while whistling.  
Ianto hesitated and his eyes flickered to Owen; his muscles were tensed and he was trying to sit up straight, his hands clutched into tight fists, bracing for whatever was to come.  
“Here, boy,” John repeated, his voice thick and demanding, and leaving no room for disobedience.  
Ianto shakily tried to push himself up onto his feet when John cut in, “No, no, on all fours… Where you belong.” He said firmly. Ianto almost pretending not to hear. But, after relaying the pros and cons, slowly sunk down to his knees, and crawled towards John with his head hung low in humiliation. “Good boy,” John said and ruffled the Welshman’s hair. “Would you like a reward?” John eyed Owen off as he grabbed roughly at Ianto’s hair once more, forcing him in front of Owen.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Owen spat angrily. And in response, John forced Iantos face to Owens lap. Both men gasped and Owen struggled against the attack.  
“Neither of you complained earlier…”

Ianto put his hands on Owens legs in a vague attempt to pull himself out, John held him tightly in place, rolling Iantos face in the Englishman’s lap.  
“Stop moving… You’re just making it harder on yourself…” John held Iantos face to the side “…Open your mouth Eye Candy…” Ianto’s eyes opened in fear, John couldn’t be serious, this wasn’t happening. Ianto contemplated disobeying but once again remembered he needed to make that call to Jack. Owen watched in terror as Ianto opened his mouth.  
“No! Ianto NO!…John? Get the fuck off me! Stop!” Owen protested. Ianto’s eyes began to swell, he watched Johns hand fumble with Owens zipper. Owen became more violent “JOHN, STOP!”  
“Stay the fuck still, Eye Candy” John said firmly, letting Ianto’s head go. John watched Owen squirm before grabbing his jaw once again. John leant in giving Owen a quick kiss. “Just shut up…” John whispered “… I could have punished him without your help…And now you’re making it harder for him” John glanced down at the Welshman “..No, Eye Candy, Open your mouth…” Ianto obeyed, he hadn’t even realised his mouth had closed he felt tears drying on his cheeks. Ianto accepted that this was happening, he was going to take Owen in his mouth and the thought made him sick.

“He doesn’t deserve to be punished!” Owen forced, he felt his heart racing.  
“Eye Candy Why are you being punished!?”  
“He doesn’t fucking know!” Owen said with a struggle. John felt annoyed, he put his hand in his pocket, reaching for a drug he hadn’t tried in a while. He put it in place at the back of Owens neck and commanded Ianto “Put his cock in your mouth” Ianto slowly obeyed.  
“Ianto! No!” slowly the crimson coloured drug took effect. Owen grit his teeth, tensing his body as pain seared through. Owen felt his body burn.  
“Get him hard…now…” John said calmly in almost a whisper. “… And you will do well to shut your mouth in future”  
“What did you drug me with?” Sweat fell off Owens brow.  
“You’ll figure it out real soon…” John whispered, his expression remained emotionless.

Owen felt his piece enlarging as Ianto ran his tongue down his shaft. But he was too busy focussing on the pain that trembled through his body, his hands were clenched in fists, his body was tensed and he worked with everything he had to not call out in pain. Owen exhaled loudly and all of a sudden he felt he needed Ianto to help relieve the pain. John made his way in front of the Englishman, he grabbed Iantos hair and forced his mouth down the shaft, waiting for him to choke.

Ianto gagged, trying to call out, John held him down. Ianto tried desperately to raise his body off the ground. John roughly pulled his head back.

“Why are you being punished?” John roughly shook Ianto as he asked.  
“I don’t know…I didn’t do….anything…” The excess saliva drooled from Ianto’s mouth as he spoke  
“Open your mouth” John said quickly. He forced Ianto back over Owen and Owens head fell back as pleasure and pain collided poetically. Ianto was now the only release he had from the burning sensation that filled his body. “You need to be able to identify..” John held Iantos head down, choking him again. “…What you’ve done wrong and understand why your actions are being punished” Ianto struggled under him. Meanwhile, Owen was able to ignore the pain, but knew Ianto would soon be pulled from him. “So I ask you again…” John pulled Iantos gasping body from Owen once more “Why are you being punished?”

Ianto took what little time he had to catch his breath, thoughts swirling in his head. What had he done? “I am being punished because I was defiant…” He didn’t run. Ianto realised that even though he didn’t run, he had admitted he wanted to. Ianto raised his eyes to the man in the red Jacket. “I will not run away…”

John let go of Iantos hair and allowed him a small dose of free will. “Good boy… I think you learnt your lesson… But how about we let the doctor decide…” John grabbed Owens head forcing his eyes on John “what do you think… Doctor… Should he stop?” Owen breathed heavily, his hands clenched, his cock ached, and his heart pounding. His whole body clenched fighting the pain that took over his body. The choice was his, Stop and let Ianto keep what little dignity he has, but take away the only release he is receiving. Or continue the punishment, knowing John will make it even more painful than it needs to be.

“What’ll it be Doctor?” John said soothingly, it made Owen sick that a man could be so out of his mind, yet so calm.  
“Don’t touch me…” Owen hissed weakly. John retrieved a pair of handcuffs, cuffing Iantos hand to Owens chair.  
“In case you change your mind…” John petted Ianto once more before heading to the second room to receive more orders.


	13. Get on the bed

Owen struggled to focus, the burning taking over his body. Ianto kneeling at his side. He partly wished he would just pass out. And when the pain became too unbearable he snapped at Ianto.

“Can you even reach the fucking phone!?” His breath was heavily, he tried to hide his pain.

“I don’t know…” Ianto turned to look at his torn shirt, extending his arm, he was able to just reach the shirt. But the phone was stuck too far away. “Fuck sake..” Ianto whinged. Ianto whipped the shirt over the phone several times, trying to drag it within reach. To no avail.

“So What? All that was for fucking nothing?” Owen clenched his hands, arching his back at the pain.

“Owen.. Shut the fuck up!”

“Why can’t you fucking reach it?”

“Because I can’t! I’m fucking trying…”

“Try harder!”

“Just stop!”

“Fuck you!”

“What! You offering now?” The boys took a moment to breath. Ianto knew he had struck a nerve “... How are you feeling?”

“Like my body is on fucking fire…Everything fucking burns…” Owen knew Ianto didn’t mean it. They silently apologised to each other.

“You didn’t complain before? Did it take a while to kick in?” Ianto felt confused.

“Yeah, well… I …had a distraction... didn’t I?” Owen admitted embarrassed.

“I-….Uh …Do you? ... Need another… distraction?” Iantos face flushed. “I mean… I already…”

“Ianto…It- … It’s fine…”Owen turned away in pain. “Ah!.. But maybe you can get this fucking drug off me!”

Ianto got up and reached behind Owen, finding the sticker and ripping it off. The pain did not subside. Ianto held the drug in front of Owen.

“Put it in my pocket… I want to look at that later…”

“Are you okay?”

“No.. It still burns…”

“I…Owen…. I could…” Ianto didn’t want to say it.

“Ianto… Nn…” Owen turned away in pain, Ianto looked up seeing the pain Owen was going through. Ianto pulled himself up and took Owen in his mouth again. Owens eyes shot open at the sensation. “Uh…Thank you…” Owen cried lightly.

“Shh…” Ianto continued.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Owen… Shh… its fine” Ianto assured him as he ran his tongue along Owens piece.

“Ah!” Owen was unable to control his moans, he tried to moan quietly “… Oh, God…” Owens lip shook, his only focus was on his climax, he hadn’t realised the burning had stopped long before. “Please… keep going…I’m close…” Ianto used his free hand to take hold of Owen, jerking his hard cock close to orgasm “Holy shit…Ah... Don’t stop…” Owen shuddered as he climaxed, his body slummed in his chair, his body completely relaxed.

“How are you feeling?” Ianto asked shyly. Owen coughed trying to mask his appreciation.

“Better…”

“The… Uh… Burning?”

“Has passed… Um…” Ianto looked up to Owen, waiting for him to finish. “…could you do me one last favour…I’m sorry to even ask…”

“uh? Sure?”

“I…Uh… My.. err… Could you…”

Ianto took a hint, he put Owens softened penis in his underwear and zipped Owens pants. Both boys slummed back, they ignored the past events.

“How much charge does that phone even have?” Owen finally asked as he eyed off Iantos torn shirt.

“I don’t know… But once it’s flat… game over…”

“Hopefully we can check in with Jack before that happens…”

“So Johns trying to break me to sell me? What’s this got to do with Jack?” Ianto didn’t seem phased by the words.

“It’s got everything to do with him, apparently” Owen repeated.

“A high price?” Ianto looked at the door, waiting for John to reappear. “Be angry if he has to train me himself?”

“Has he already got a buyer?”

“Maybe… That buyer is going to be really disappointed” The thought made them smile.

“How does the buyer know you?”

“Must be through Jack…”

“So… Someone Jack knows… That isn’t John… has paid a high price to have you…”

“Someone that knows Jack and I are a thing…”

“Yeah… So who does Jack know? Who wants to get back at Jack?”

“That list… is too long…”

“UNIT?”

“We’re not on Earth… I don’t think UNIT is on this…”

“That Martha?”

“Is a friend… Owen… We don’t know who’s behind this...”

“We know whoever it is… They have Jack and John in common” Owen sighed. “I wonder what he has planned for us next…”

“Me.. What he has planned for me…”

“Why am I here? If this focus is all on you?”

“I don’t know… humiliation? Doing degrading things in front of someone”

“Sure you can’t reach that phone?” Owen asked, he knew Ianto had tried his best.

“There’s no point now… He’s due back any minute…”

“Why does he leave for such short periods…how longs he been gone? 10 … 15 minutes”

“Phone call? We have just long enough to call Jack in those periods…”

“He has his orders…” Owen recalled.

“So, What? He’s being ordered to do these things?”

“Keeping his buyer posted on what’s happening?”

“We’re about to find out…” Ianto braced himself as John strolled through the door, his eyes fixed on Ianto.

John stood before the boys, overlooking them. He unlocked Ianto and led him out of the room. Ianto didn’t respond, he just followed Johns lead, quietly. The room didn’t look like anything he had seen on Earth, Everything was clean, the lights were of a dark blue, making the walls shine blue, the queen sized bed that sat in the corner hovered off the ground, they had silver sheets, ruffled from where John had clearly been sleeping. This area looked nothing like the warehouse he had just walked from. Ianto felt slightly overwhelmed.

“Welcome. To my living quarters…A bit fancier than Jacks…”

“You could have raped me here… Would have been more comfortable than the floor…” Ianto said, unimpressed.

“Don’t be like that…”

“How am I supposed to be?”

“I’m just following-“

“Orders.. We heard you the first six times you said it…. What’s in the trunk?” John turned around, following Iantos eyes to a trunk that lay at the base of the bed.

“You don’t want to know...”

“More toys? Drugs? Victims?”

“This is why I like you… You’re funny… But, I’m not being paid for funny…”

“Broken? Right, you’re being paid for broken?”

“Correct” John smiled.

“Who’s your buyer?”

“None of your business”

“Does Jack get a chance to buy me back? Is that part of it? So you get more money?”

“A great plan, and I might try it one day… Get on the bed, I’m going to rape you”

“Where’s the fun in that? Isn’t it more fun to fight? That’s what you enjoy isn’t it?”

“Eye Candy. Don’t push me.”

“Come on John! It’s power play.. You love it”

“Is that it? You want to fight all of a sudden?”

“No. I don’t want to fight you!”

“Well, you seem pretty fucking determined” John shook his head “Get on the bed, or you’re right, I’ll make you”

“I don’t want to go on the bed”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you want!”

“I don’t give a fuck about you! You with your money scams!”

“Get on the fucking bed Eye Candy!”

“No! Fuck you!”

“What!? Do you want me to fucking hurt you!”

“No! John!”

“Then what do you want!?”

“I want to go home!”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING HOME!” John screamed “Ever. And Jack can’t SAVE you... Not this time”

“Then you don’t know Jack at all…” Ianto said calmly.

“Get on the bed…” John said angrily.

“No…” Ianto waited for John to attack him, it never came.

“AH!” John called out, grabbing his wrist in pain.

"John?..."

“If you aren’t on that bed when I come back…I will make you fucking regret it!” John made his way to the door and turned to Ianto “And trust me… I am not coming back in a good fucking mood!” John left, locking the door behind him.


	14. One Chance

Jack waited for Tosh and Gwen to arrive, he’d already written everything up and listened to the conversation with Ianto and Owen countless times. He wondered where Ianto was now, If John had caught him yet. Why was his team so far away? Why wasn’t he there to protect them? Jack pushed the thoughts aside Tosh called out from the central hub asking where Jack was.

“I’m back here…”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Things got a little better… Gwen isn’t far away…”  
“Okay”

Gwen arrived shortly after and the three collected themselves in the main office area. Gwen and Tosh took a seat at the clean, glass table.

“I was contacted by Iantos mobile this morning… I recorded the conversation and e-mailed it to you both….”  
“How are they?” Tosh needed to hear they were okay, they both did. Jack inhaled deeply.  
“They aren’t holding very well… I don’t know what Johns got planned, but we need to do whatever we can…”  
“What did John say? Does he have new demands?” Gwen asked in her best police woman voice.  
“Actually, Ianto and Owen contacted me… They’ve managed to hide Iantos phone and should hopfully be able to contact us again… Gwen, I want you to go over the conversation again and see what you make of it… Tosh, I have a different job for you…”  
“What is it Jack?”  
“The boys seem to think they’re not on Earth, using the information we have Gwen, I want you to confirm or deny that…Tosh, I’d like to meet you in my office…”  
“Jack…” Gwen pushed. “… There’s something else isn’t there… What is it?”  
Jack sighed.  
“I don’t know yet… But I have a feeling…”  
“Jack?”  
“I have a plan…It seems hopeless, But, it might work…”

Tosh and Jack walked to his office and Gwen made her way to her station to work on the recording, Gwen hoped Jacks plan, whatever it was, she hoped it worked. Several minutes later, Gwen watched Tosh rush down the stairs, she was holding something, Gwen couldn’t tell what it was, she was curious but knew better than to ask questions, if Jack wanted her to know he would have told her himself. Tosh went directly to her station to start working. She loaded her computer and checked the conversation between the boys of the team. She turned to Gwen the same sad expression on both their faces. Jack was still in his office.

“Why did he take Owen then? If this is about Jack and Ianto?” Tosh questioned.  
“Maybe to make that trade without needing to let Ianto go?”  
“So when he has Jack, he’s going to torture Ianto in front of him?”  
“To get what he wants?”

Jack coughed, loudly. “I don’t think John is working alone…” The girls looked up to their boss “… I think someone is after me… and John is caught up in some bad news… It’s not unlike him to pull something like this off. But…”  
“Something doesn’t sit well does it…”  
“According to Owen, John keeps saying-“  
“I have my orders” Gwen quoted.  
“Correct… so, if John was calling the shots, he wouldn’t be receiving orders…”  
“So… Question is, who is giving the orders?”

It was terrifying enough that John had their boys, but not nearly as terrifying that he wasn’t in control.

Worlds away, John was getting bored, Ianto had done everything asked of him, but John knew the Welshman better than that, John knew Ianto still wasn’t a broken man and John did not want to have to deal with the man in charge.

“Choose your reward…” John said annoyed in himself, confused why the young man still wasn’t broken.  
“What are my options?” Ianto prayed going back to Owen was an option.  
“Options…” John considered “Sleep here… Sleep with the Doctor…or… I’ll get you something to wear… Pick two” John winked suggestively.  
“I’d like to return to where Owen is…and something to wear would be appreciated…” Ianto said sternly.  
“Very well..” John crossed the room to the steal chest at the end of the bed, he unlocked the lid. He walked back over to Ianto, standing behind the naked man. John traced a finger lightly over Iantos shoulder, Ianto flinched at the light touch. “I’m not sure I should take you back to the Doctor...” Ianto focussed on John’s hand, trailing higher, lightly crossing the bruises that covered the back of his neck.  
“I guess that’s up to you…”  
“That it is…” John wrapped a collar around Iantos neck and fastened it in place. “There… Something to wear” John felt proud of himself. Ianto could feel John breathing on his neck. John lightly guided his hands down Iantos back, over the red marks from the beating he had received. “That collar is to stay on, it is fitted with electro-stim pads, and if you attempt to remove it, you will get a terrible shock” John could see goose bumps forming on Iantos shoulder. “You sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Ianto felt Johns hand trail to his hip.  
“No. I’d like to see Owen…” Ianto pulled away from John. John sighed loudly.  
“Well, this way then…” John gestured to the door.

John led Ianto through the door to the small hallway that connected the two rooms. Ianto walked cautiously. Eyeing off the door that would lead him to Owen and hopefully to his phone. John paused behind him, he was receiving a call from the man who held all the cards. Ianto turned to see John’s wrist strap glow and an image of the man stood before him. Ianto’s eyes widened. He tried to focus on every detail. Short, dark hair. Light coloured clothing. Ianto couldn’t see the man’s face.

“John…” The strange man spoke calmly, but it was clear, this was the man calling all the shots. “… I’d like an update” John glanced over to Ianto. He cleared his throat.  
“Can I give you an update in ten minutes?”  
“No, John…What is the status on Jones?”  
“He is…”  
“Not broken…” Ianto cut into the conversation.  
“John, you said he would be ready before tomorrow morning…” the man sighed.  
“I am still working on that setback...”

The image flickered and all of a sudden Ianto was able to see the man that pulled Johns strings. His face looked familiar, yet Ianto knew he had never seen this man before.  
“And why is that, Mr. Jones? Why is it taking so long … to break you?”  
“You won’t break me… ” Ianto stood angrily, he listened to the man laugh at him.  
“John and I have broken you many times…”  
“So I heard… but I’ve had time to think about it, and this time will be very different…”  
“How so…” the man seemed amused.  
“I wouldn’t want to spoil my secrets…”  
“There is more than one way to break a man… John could tell you all about that…”  
“Whatever your plan is… it won’t work…”  
“Oh? You don’t even know what my plan is… But I guess you believe that your dear Jack is going to save you?”  
“You underestimate him… He will find you…”  
“Hahaha…. Find me? ... Ianto Jones… He can’t even find you!”  
“You underestimate him…” Ianto repeated, the only response he got was a low chuckle from the figure before him.  
“John, return Mr. Jones to Dr. Harper…I’ll contact you shortly…”

The image faded away and the conversation was over.

“Move” John said angrily, he pushed Ianto towards the door.  
“Who is he?”  
“I’m not answering your questions, Eye-Candy.”  
“What is the-,” Ianto was interrupted when John pushed him against the wall, pinning him to it.  
“You have no idea!” John held Ianto firm to the wall.  
“What did you expect!? What? You thought I would just agree to this?”

John let Ianto go and gestured to the door “Move.” John ordered. Ianto walked through the door, he immediately remembered to attempt to cover himself as Owen looked up to see them. John stopped and headed back to the door.

“Are you okay?” Ianto was relieved Owen didn’t comment on the only article he was wearing.  
“Yea- I- I think so…” Ianto rubbed his forehead. “I just met the man who wants to buy me..”  
“What? Who is he!? What did you lear-“  
“Nothing… Owen, I learnt nothing… I don’t know who he is…”  
“Ianto… It’s okay…”  
“It doesn’t feel okay!” Ianto didn’t know why he was snapping at Owen.  
“We should probably use this time more, wisely… Never know when he’s coming back..” Owen said quietly.  
“Yeah…” Ianto sighed making his way to his phone and dialled Jacks number, Jack prepared to record the conversation and then answered the call.

“Hello.” Jack started, unsure whether it would be John or Ianto.  
“Jack..”  
“Yanto!” Jack was relieved to hear the Welshman’s voice.  
“We don’t know how much time we have…” Ianto put the phone on speaker so Owen could hear him.  
“Have you learnt anything new?”  
“Yes. The buyer is male. Short, dark coloured hair..” Ianto recalled the image he had seen.  
“Name?”  
“Don’t know…”  
“Tall, short?”  
“It was hard to tell…”  
“Hard to tell?”  
“John got a phone call while I was with him…The man wears… a light coloured coat, but the image I saw was mostly blue due to the transmission...”  
“Okay..”  
“Jack…They said they’ve broken me many times… How many times have they taken me?” Jack went quiet. “John said this was the longest it’s ever taken him to break me…”  
“Ianto…” Jack closed his eyes, recalling the times John walked into his life, taking the ones he loved, tortured them, bringing them near to death and returned them back at his door. “There have been a minimum of six accounts… We spoke about it each time and you assured me you didn’t want to remember…”  
“So this is what he does? Comes in, takes me, and bribes you?”  
“Ianto, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you.”  
“The buyer knows you. By name.” Ianto went back to the original conversation. “But I- he looks familiar… But I don’t remember him… The man… The buyer… I overheard him and John talking, he says he doesn’t want you... He wants me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Jack, I don’t think I’m coming back this time…”  
“Of course you are… Don't say that...”  
“Johns getting orders from this man... Johns more scared of him than anything else…”  
Ianto’s voice sounded broken, like he might cry.  
“Is there anything else?”   
Ianto looked at Owen.  
“Not that I can think of …”   
“Ianto… Owen… I have Tosh working on-" Ianto spied the door opening and quickly hung up, throwing the phone to his shirt.

“What are you two doing?” John smiled.  
“What do you want?” Owen called out, he hoped John hadn't seen the phone.  
"I've come to give you the opportunity to move..." John held up a set of keys, he knew it was a terrible idea to have both Ianto and Owen uncuffed, but knew Ianto wouldn't be a threat. John stood in front of Owen. "If you try, even the slightest thing... If you try and run... attack me... or anything equally stupid..." John roughly pulled Owens hands as he started to unlock them "... not only am I going to fuck precious Jones..." John grabbed Owens arm threateningly "... I will make it poetic... And..." Johns smile widened " ... You'll get a free show...Audience participation may be required"

Owen pulled his arm free of Johns grip, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs. John had made himself pretty clear. Owen turned to look at John, he had a very serious expression on his face. Owen wanted to hit him, he wanted to have a shot at John, he made fists with his hands and turned to walk towards Ianto. He needed to remind himself why he couldn't.  
Ianto remained quiet, praying Owen didn’t overreact and cost them both further embarrassment. Owen paced around the room, enjoying his piece of freedom while he had it.

"What do you think Eye-Candy?... Should we take Owen to see... The reward room?"  
"the what?-"  
"You won't like it...There's only one bed in there.." Ianto felt smart.  
"It's cosy.." John sounded defensive.  
"I don't mind these arrangements..." Owen made his way to Ianto   
"It's... Where we're going, so..." John nodded his head toward the second door ".. Move.." It almost sounded like John was asking "Don't make me pull my gun out everytime ... Just move..."

Ianto led the way to the reward room, John followed closely behind. Ianto pondered why John would bring him back so early, it dawned on him that he must have new orders. The door swung open.

"See... cosy...Do you want to see how comfy the bed is?"  
"Not.. Specifically" Owens eyes darted around the room, the whole set up was completely different than the last room.  
"Ianto... sit by the bed...Doctor, I'd like you on your knees, and try not to annoy me."  
“…What?” Owen replied slowly. His heart rate picked up.  
“On your knees…” Owen paused for a long time, trying to sum up in his head if it was really worth hitting John, but came up blank when he remembered it was Ianto who would pay the price. He sunk to his knees, making John feel satisfied. Ianto let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Very good…” John made his way to Owens side, running his hands through Owens hair. “…I’m sorry I’ve ignored you a bit today…”  
“I’ve received enough attention from you to last me” Owen sneered.  
“Ah, Doctor Harper,” John said as he lightly brushed a hand through Owens hair, “that’s what I like about you. You just can’t... keep your mouth… shut...” Owen thought about the last time John told him to keep his mouth shut. “…Maybe I should punish you…” John smiled pulling Owens hair lightly, teasing him.  
“Prick..” Owen whispered.   
"You just never learn your lesson do you..." Owen stayed silent, watching the Welshman reminding himself not to react. Ianto sat quietly on the bed, his breath was steady but his heart was going wild inside him. "Get up..." John whispered to the Doctor and slowly Owen got to his feet, his body was tense, he clenched his hands to fists. John grabbed Owens jaw. "why don't you just behave... earn a reward for a change..."   
"Is going home on your reward list? because if it were-"  
"Going home is not..." Owen pulled his jaw free from John "... It's not on the list for everyone.." John winked at Owen, successfully striking a nerve.  
"You piece of shit!” Owen yelled angrily, he swung his arm out in a successful attempt to knock John off his feet. John landed with a thud and raised his gun to Owen making him stop in his tracks, he felt his heart stop momentarily and then he thought about Ianto.  
“Was it worth it?” John raised his eyebrow.  
“You fucking bet it was!”  
“How about now?”

Bang.

Owens body twisted around as he fell to the ground, John got to his feet raising his gun quickly to Ianto "DO. Not move." John hissed at Ianto. John towered over Owen. "Still worth it?"  
“You fucking prick!” Owen clutched his shoulder, he tried to hold himself together.   
“Tell me, Doctor Harper … How long without treatment until that gets infected?” John felt his face for blood.  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” Owen tried to control the bleeding. He felt panicked, his heart racing and the adrenaline had taken over. “What the fuck?!”  
“Doctor Harper… I’m going to give you one chance to apologize. .. If you choose to apologize… I’ll give you that magical drug you witnessed earlier… If, however, you choose not to, you will sit there in pain overnight and I’ll punish Ianto for your disobedience…and leave … which will it be?” John felt confident Owen wasn’t going to try that again, he put his gun away and made his way to Ianto “Maybe I should shoot you, too.” John was not in the least tempted to stop Owens pain, but he did like games. Owen continued to cry out.

Owen gritted his teeth and just before John was about to repeat the question he spat “I’m fucking sorry!” Apologizing was the last thing Owen wanted to do, but knew as he applied more pressure to his wound that he had very little choice in the matter.  
“Try to convince me... Because you don’t look very fucking sorry.”  
“I’m sorry I hit you…” Owen grit his teeth, he applied pressure to his wound to aid the healing process, forcing his blood cells to clot.  
“Get over here… Now,” Owen contemplated ignoring John, but knew Ianto was already going to pay dearly for what he had done, he dragged himself over to John and awaited him to inflict the coming punishment. Owen was in noticeable pain. “…You’re going to be very sorry… Very soon…”


	15. Paired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John teaches Owen how to make a man feel 'complete'
> 
> ***
> 
> Please forgive I haven't uploaded anything and am thinking about re-writing this whole story to make it flow better..

"Lay down Eye-Candy..."  
"J... John..." Ianto could hardly breath.  
"Lay. Down." John hated repeating himself, they would never understand his past or his present, how could they? "On your front..." The terrified man got on the large bed, he faught the tears back but he couldn't control the lump in his throat. Ianto flinched as John slowly caressed his body.

John explored him. John was soft, kind and calm, Ianto felt both relaxed and tensed. John watched Owen and his mind started to tick. He had to punish both the boys, he wondered if he could do so all at once. Would Owen freely help him punish Ianto? John liked the idea. “Come closer Dr. Harper…” John watched carefully, he withdrew his gun giving Owen a small reminder not to try anything. “I want you to touch him…” John gestured to Iantos body. Owen turned away.  
“No” John thought it was cute, Owen pretending to be tough.  
“I don’t think defying me is very clever… Do you?” John leant over to the side draw to collect a 'Heal' drug and a pair of scissors, cutting the thin sticker in half, he offered a half to Owen.  
“I-..” Owen tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Owen peeled the protective coating and stuck the drug to his skin. The wound closed but the pain remained.  
“He’s soft…”John continued tormenting the tea boy. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, he wished he could put himself back in that hidden world. And John would never find him. Ever. “Run your hand along his back…” John said in an almost warning but soothing tone. Owen immediately regretted hitting John. Owen shook his head, looking away from Ianto “Get up on your knees…”  
"John..” Owen shook his head in protest, he felt weak.

John cocked the gun, aiming it at Owens leg “Last chance Doctor…Get… Up…” Johns tone was low and frightening. Owen hated himself as he dragged his body toward the bed. Owen grit his teeth in pain. “Get on him…Rest yourself …here…” John lightly traced Ianto’s upper legs.  
“John… don’t do this…please...” Owen hung his head, unable to look at John as he spoke.  
“Get. On him.” his finger on the trigger. “Or I’ll shoot your leg…”

Owen choked, he could hardly believe he was doing this. He held his teeth tightly together, mostly to prevent himself from crying. Ianto felt Owen resting on his legs, he clutched the silky sheets and silently cried knowing the other men weren't focussed on him. Owen whispered in a tone so low he was hardly heard “I’m so sorry…” John checked his gun, opening the barrel to count the bullets. Owen eyed the gun, checking to see which gun he had, three bullets sat neatly inside the barrel. This was happening.  
“Run your hands along him” Owen heard John, but couldn’t yet move, his mind was still in disbelief that any of this was real. John’s heart was the only one beating at a normal rate.  
“Please… Don’t make me do this..” Owen said shamefully.  
“Small steps, Doctor…” John sighed loudly, he got up behind Owen, sticking the gun in Owens ribs “Rest your hands on him.” John whispered “This is happening…” Slowly Owen rested his hands on Ianto’s shoulder blades. John moaned lightly, right in Owens ear. “See… You can take orders…Now... lightly rub his back…” John dug the gun into Owens ribs as a light reminder. Owen felt the lump in his throat grow, he had an idea where all this was heading, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight the tears as he rubbed small circles on Ianto’s back, massaging the Welshman.

“You’re fucking sick…” Owens broken voice was music to Johns ears.

Ianto held his eyes shut, repeating over and over again that this wasn’t happening. But it was. Ianto’s hands held tightly at the bed, his body tensed, knowing that Owen and John were atop him. He tried to think of anything else. Ianto’s body continued to tense and twitch, and Ianto cried.

“He feels good, doesn’t he? Move your hands… Lower…” John whispered feeding direct orders to Owens ears. Slowly, Owens shaky hands moved down Ianto’s back “…and up again, get a good feel of his body.…Gently...” Owen obeyed. John moaned silently. "... Like this..." John reached around Owen with his free hand and traced gentle, soft lines up Owens pants, skipping his private area and up to his chest. John pulled Owens body into his own. John was hard and ready to move the punishment up. John touched every part of Owen, except that one place. “Do you want to taste him?” John was almost confident the gun could go away, but he needed to be certain.  
“No…” Owens voice was shaken. “Please… No…”  
“I want to taste him…” John nuzzled Owens neck “…And you…” Owen felt Johns tongue glide over his neck. John’s free hand rested at Owens chest, playing with Owens nipple. Owen moaned weakly, his eyes blurred and he involuntarily leaned back into John. Owen cursed himself for being so damn responsive. Owen pulled his hands from Ianto, he weakly tried to move Johns hand from his chest. John took hold of Owens hand, placing it on Ianto’s side, then slowly pushed Owens hand under Ianto’s body, to Ianto’s girth. John put his gun away and rested his other hand on Owens shoulder, slowly guiding the Englishman’s body over the tea boy, until Owens chest met Ianto’s back.  
“Keep moving your hand…” John whispered. Both men felt Ianto’s body jerk in reaction. Ianto firstly tried to move his body away from Owen, but knew instantly that he couldn’t. At least he tried. John figured it was time for Owen to join in the fun. John held Owen down with on hand and forced his other between the boys to Owens piece. Johns hand massaged firmly. "...I guess with punishment like this, it's understandable why you both keep fucking up..." John squeezed Owen.  
Owens eyes widened, he felt his body betraying him, again. He gasped as the forced erection grew, he tried to lift himself away from Ianto in response, but John simply held him down. "I'm so sorry.." he whispered to Ianto. Ianto didn't respond.

Owen had pulled his hand out in a mild attempt to pull away. “Put your hand back…” Owen hesitated and John pulled his hand out to guide Owen back "Lets check..." John was pleased, he toyed with Iantos piece “Keep going…” John slithered his hand back to Owen, lightly trailing his hand down Owens body to his length, he slipped his hands under Owens pants. Owen flinched but couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Owen felt his lip quivering and his breathing was heavier. John pushed his body over Owens, pressing his hips to Owens. 

Owen felt startled "No..." He tried to pull his body away from John. John held Owen in place and started grinding his hips against Owen. Owen felt like throwing up, he couldn't allow John Hart to take him. Could he?

"You feel so good" John cooed. One of Owens hands was trapped under Iantos weight. Panicked, Owen's body arched in a failed attempt to dislodge John from his back; he succeeded only in grinding their bodies together. 

"Don't..." John slithered his hand Over Owens pants, roughly dragging them below his buttocks, exposing Owen further.   
"I can make it so it doesn't hurt... much..." John rubbed Owens bare arse.  
"Don't!" Owen struggled beneath him, turning John on further. John unbuckled his pants, pulling his piece out. Owen felt flesh on flesh. "John! Fuck off!" Owen tried to pull away, he attempted to knock John away. John pinned Owen down and curled his body over Owen.

Owen could only focus on Johns cock, gliding over his naked behind. When John thought he was successfully pinned he whispered in Owens ear. "You just have to relax your muscles"

"Get the fuck off me!" Owen just about cried, John slicked his penis with lubricant.

"Tell me again... How sorry are you?" John slowly entered Owen, giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Owen was not relaxed nor was he quiet. He bellowed in pain, cursing John, wriggling, trying to push John away and free himself. 

"John Stop! …No!" Owen clutched at the sheets. 

"If you keep fighting it..." John held Owens body tightly to Iantos as he inched his cock in further "I'll tie you down..."

It wasn't long before Johns full length was inside, John moaned as Owen tensed around him

"You're so fucking tight... Relax your muscles..." Owen gripped the sheets, he breathed deep, sighing as Johns cock left his body. John slipped his fingers below to Owens length and massaged his piece. John slowly entered Owen again. 

"AH!..Uughh..." Owen tried to relax himself, he felt his whole body shaking. John left Owens body again. John knew Owen was just about ready for him to take the speed up a notch. John entered Owen again and paused, waiting for Owen to adjust and accept the circumstance. Owen gasped feeling stretch and like he might tear. Ianto could feel Owen breathing on his neck, but Owens moans were lost on John. It felt like John held himself inside Owen forever. “..Oh… God…” Owen swallowed. John pulled out once more and listened to Owen panting below him.

“Are you still sorry?” John let Owens weak body fall to the Welshman, Owen pulled his hand free from Ianto, resting it by his head. John got to his feet and took a moment to admire his handy work, Owens body slumped over Ianto, panting. Ianto was mentally not in the room. John had to fix that. “Get up…” Owen lifted his body, his arms shook and for a moment the young doctor thought his body might fall back down, he managed to pull himself to his feet to face John. His eyes were low. Owen didn’t even see John move as pain soared through his face and his body fell to the ground. John watched to see if Owen would try and get back up, he did not. John made his way to the mysterious chest and clicked open the lid, drawing out what looked like a cattle prod, only smaller.

John kept a close eye on Owen as he lightly trailed the small cattle prod along Ianto’s bare arse. Ianto remained unresponsive until John turned the toy on, forcing Ianto’s body to jolt in pain. Ianto realised it was now his turn to suffer the consequences of Owen’s actions. John trailed the prod up Ianto’s body to his shoulder, zapping him again. The sting didn’t hurt, but it did force a small gasp from Ianto each time.

“On your hands and knees…” Ianto followed John’s instruction. John guided the prod down Ianto’s side, and the Welshman flinched from the tickling sensation. John flicked a switch on the handle and zapped Ianto again. Ianto noticed the intensity had increased. He tensed his abdomen muscles knowing John was likely to have upped the intensity again, and his breath became shallower as he waited for the inevitable pain.

He lurched slightly as the zapping began. It seeped through his skin and spread like miniature little needles inside him. Ianto grit his teeth and shut his eyes as a failed attempt to block out the pain. John twisted the prod into his skin, amplifying the pain, spreading it even further. A whimper escaped Ianto’s lips, and a shiver ran through him, amplifying the pain more-so.

“Stop,” Ianto gasped, fearing how much more the dial could be turned up, “Stop.”

John laughed, the sound menacing and chilling to the bone.

“John,” Owen started.

“Doctor, oh Doctor, don’t you think you’ve mucked this up enough for poor, little, not-so-innocent Eye-Candy?” The zapping had ceased, but the prod was being forced harder against Ianto’s skin, and the Welshman knew better to hope that it was over. “You really should learn to keep your mouth shut.”

“Augh,” Ianto gasped as the zap once again fired against his abdomen; licking against his skin like unstoppable flickers of an unbeatable flame, controlled by none other than John.

“Do you see why we all need to follow our orders, now, Eye-Candy?” John asked, pushing the prod deeper, “Do you see what happens when people disobey?”

“Yes. Please… Stop…” Ianto’s voice was shaken.  
“Sir” John said sternly. Ianto swallowed knowing he was expected to repeat the words. Ianto’s body buckled underneath him as John held down the button.  
“Yes…Sir…” Ianto held himself up by his elbows.  
“Mmm… Good boy… You learn so quickly…” John drew gentle lines across Iantos worn body with the small cattle prod. Ianto waited for another blow. “So how are we going to do this!?” John danced away from Ianto, focussing on Owen again. Ianto dare not move. “Get up” John was enthusiastic. Owen eyed Ianto who looked almost beat. John gently grabbed Owens jaw, he put his face next to Owens and whispered to him “I want you... to fuck him now…” John stroked the back of Owens head soothingly. Owen felt his heart sink, his stomach churned. “…Go on, Doctor… defy me…” John ran the cattle prod along Owens chest, if Owen refused, he would get a sample of the prod, before Ianto would endure the suffering.

Owen tried to turn away, John roughly grabbed Owens arm. Holding him in place. Owen tensed, John wasn’t done running the prod along Owens body, he dug it into Owens skin.

“GaaahHH!” Owen screamed falling to his knees. John took the opportunity to switch the item, trading the small prod for a two-pronged cattle prod. It looked much more dangerous than the first, John turned it on, thin white and blue electric lines danced between the two prongs.

“Get on the bed…” John left no room for mistake, if Owen had thought about trying to tackle John, he wasn’t thinking about it now. Owen complied, he didn’t feel as though he had a great deal of choice. “Don’t worry… I’ll run you through what to do…” Owen didn’t know if John was being sarcastic or helpful.

Once Owen was on the bed John announced “Owen… to start with you should always check your slave…” John gestured for him to do so now. Owen didn’t hesitated, he was not willing to find out what the new cattle prod could do. “How is he … Doctor?” Owen swallowed, his mind trailed over, did John expect him to call him sir? Owen wasn’t ready to take chances.

“…He’s…” Owen paused, unsure what the correct answer was. “…Hard…Sir” humiliation overwhelmed Owen, it showed on his flushed face.  
“Excellent…You will require lubricant…unless you want him to be in pain…” Owen pressed his lips together, he leant over the bed for the lubricant, it was slippery and cool. “Good… Put one hand on his hip… to calm and sooth him…” Owens hand, shaking once more, slowly made it way to Iantos hip. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
“You’re getting better at taking Orders... Now, put it in… Slowly” Owen inched himself closer, there was no avoiding it, Owen put his piece in as John had requested. Ianto immediately responded. “… Your slave is in pain.. You can either ignore him… or Help him…” Owen pulled out. Not sure what to do. John came closer. “Want me to help?” Owen admitted defeat, he’d never taken a man before, and he had no idea what he was doing. “…Put it back in..” John leaned under Ianto, stroking his piece.

“Ah!” Iantos eyes rolled back. Owen was not in completely, John continued to stroke Ianto. “Oh, my God…” Ianto was more responsive than John had assumed he would be. John waited for Owen to have his piece all the way in, he lightened his touch on the young man and allowed his body to adjust.

“Owen… take over.. You don’t really need to stroke him… it helps just having the hand there…”  
Owens piece was twitching inside Ianto. Owen rubbed his hand over Iantos wanting cock. John watched Ianto grab at the sheets. It was unclear whether it was in pleasure or pain.

“Pull it out and in…” Owen knew this was the part he would hate most. The initial rape. He did what was asked of him, several times before John instructed him to move faster.

Ianto began to moan, Owen wasn’t aware he was doing everything right, hitting that sweet spot in Ianto making him wish it would never end. Or so he would have. If it were Jack.

Ianto continued to moan louder “Ah! Oh, God…”

“You need to be able to read the slave…don’t pull all the way out..” On the next hit Owen didn’t pull out forcing his solid cock further in Ianto. And Iantos top half dropped to the bed.

“Uh…Please…” Ianto begged, was it for more or less? Owen had no idea. Lucky John was there to guide him.

“Let go of his cock…” Ianto detested the lack of touch, he craved release. “Lean into him, he’s offering himself to you… you wouldn’t want to be rude would you?”

“Ah! Oh my God… Oh- Ah!” Iantos body being on an angle gave Owen more room to push himself in further. Owen could hardly control himself, he grabbed at Ianto and felt a rush like no other to speed the process towards orgasm. Owen started to feel close, he picked up speed.

John waited a few moments and raised the cattle prod, he rubbed it against Owens skin, making Owen nervous, but he couldn’t yet stop himself, it heightened the experience. And Owen thought for sure he would go over the edge, he grabbed Iantos cock stroking vigorously and they moaned together. 

“Stop.” John said calmly.


End file.
